Miracles Do Happen
by otaku-nee-chan
Summary: When Kazumi suddenly joins the Teiko Male Basketball team dressed up as a boy, she meets the Generation of Miracles. Will she be able to keep her gender a secret? Will love possibly blossom? GoM x OC at first but it becomes Aomine x OC and Kagami x OC
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the characters. I suck at writing so please help me improve by writing reviews! Thanks… sorry it's so short but I didn't want to get too into depth in the story yet.**

Prologue

"Dad, why do I have a boy's uniform in my bedroom?!" Kazumi yelled, glaring at the neatly folded white shirt and black pants. Her dad's head poked into her door and grinned sheepishly at her.

"We had a slight problem with finding a middle school that had a girls' basketball team." He said, scratching his head. Kazumi glared at him, her amber eyes twitched in annoyance.

"You expect me to wear a boy's uniform to school just to get on the basketball team?" She said in disgust. "Basketball wasn't even fun!" All day it would be the same routine. Pass, dribble, shoot. Nothing else. There wasn't even competition out there, male or female. The females were too weak and males were always went easy on her, even when she beat them easily.

Her dad shrugged, "Kazumi, to you it may not be fun. Maybe it's because the coach never pushed you to do anything. Just try out for the basketball team and see how it is." He then turned and walked out of her room and yelled, "Basketball tryouts are today at 4 in Teiko Middle School. Don't you dare miss it." Kazumi snorted and looked back down at the uniform. Sure it couldn't be that bad to see how good the male basketball players were and find some actual competition. Maybe if she actually tried, it could turn out fine.

Kazumi looked at herself in the mirror and realized she needed to change her appearance. Her long wavy black hair needed to be trimmed and her chest… well it could be easily hid with bandages. She grinned and set to work preparing for the upcoming basketball tryout.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the characters. I suck at writing so please help me improve by writing reviews! Gonna be a very slow process until we get into romance! Hope you like **

Chapter 1

"I'm going to announce the list of names that passed into the second string… The door suddenly flew open and Kazumi ran in.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said panting. Turning toward the group of players she bowed. "I'm Kazumi Takahashi, nice to meet you." All players turned to look at her with surprise. No one had ever shown up to an elite basketball tryout late and didn't feel afraid. Kazumi brushed a piece of stray hair from her face and walked over to the man that was announcing the names.

The man looked at her coldly and said, "Tryouts are over I believe. You are…" He looked at his clock, "2 hours late." He then smirked and said, "We don't need kids that can't tell what time it is."

Kazumi looked at him calmly and clenched her fists. This man was definitely asking for it. She was just about to punch his cocky face when a hand stopped her. "Sorry about that Hokkaido. This guy is a special. He gets a free admission into the first string. Coach's order." Kazumi turned to look at the man who was talking. It was a tall player with short black hair.

"Nijimura!" Hokkaido said looking surprised. "Coach gave special permission for this kid…" He looked at Kazumi in disgust. "…to join the first string?" Nijimura nodded and looked back at Kazumi.

"The Coach wants to talk to you." He said and practically dragged Kazumi away, leaving all of the players looking at her.

Kazumi shook Nijimura off as they walked in the hallway. "What is this about free admission and first strings?" she grumbled. Nijimura ignored her and continued to walk. Nijimura suddenly stopped at a door causing Kazumi to bonk into him. "What the heck was that for?!" she said, rubbing her nose.

"Coach, I brought him." Nijimura said and a faint "come in" was heard from the other side. Kazumi was just about to yell at Nijimura that she wasn't a boy until she realized that she was cross dressing. They walked in and Kazumi was surprised to see her father's old team mate Kozo Shirogane sitting at the desk. He beckoned for Nijimura to leave and once the door had closed he grinned.

"Kazumi, it's a pleasure to see you again. How is your father doing? He really did make a ruckus just to get you on the basketball team. I couldn't say no since your talent is beyond any basketball player I've ever met. Now I know you're a girl but I need you on the team. Just try not to blow your cover. I'm just telling you, this year we have some amazing players. I'll introduce you to them. Their level may be the same as yours and all of you will continue to grow." Shirogane got up and Kazumi followed him. She was excited to meet these players that were on the same level as her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the characters. I suck at writing so please help me improve by writing reviews! I guess I was too lazy to actually write what happens during the basketball game. Kazumi is actually a really good basketball player… wanted her to be a really rebellious type of character.**

Chapter 2

"We have had some players added last month so you are the newest member." Shirogane explained. "The best players we have are known as the Generation of Miracles. You transferred here for the 2nd tryout so they have already been playing on this team for several months now. Your dad told me that you were a small forward, am I correct?" Kazumi nodded, mesmerized by the players that were currently practicing 3 on 3. Shirogane blew his whistle and instantly all 6 players stopped and ran toward Shirogane and Kazumi. The first thing Kazumi noticed was that each and everyone one of those players had an amazing aura that overpowered everyone else's in the room… all except her and Shirogane. Shirogane walked up to each player and smiled. "I present to you my source of happiness. The Generation of Miracles." Kazumi raised an eyebrow, surprised by the way Shirogane was addressing the group of middle schoolers. "I'd like to introduce each one of the six players." Shirogane paused as if he was waiting for her to say something. When Kazumi didn't say anything he looked surprised. "Are you not wondering why there aren't six players?" he asked.

Kazumi shrugged. "I see six players here. I don't see any reason to question you."

Shirogane smiled. "I should have expected as much." He then turned and faced a short red haired player. "This is Akashi Seijuro. His position is Point Guard. "

Akashi looked at Kazumi for a moment and then grinned. "Interesting." He murmured and his red eyes flashed. Kazumi felt a chill run down her spine but she smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kazumi-san." He then turned to Shirogane, "I'll introduce the rest of the team to her." Shirogane smiled one last time at Kazumi and walked away. "This one is Midorima Shintaro our Shooting Guard." He pointed to a tall green haired player with glasses and was holding a stuffed pig.

"Today's lucky item is the newest stuffed version of Monokuro Boo." Midorima said. Without any warning Kazumi launched herself at Midorima and grabbed the stuffed pig.

"I LOVE Monokuro Boo!" She shrieked, earning looks of surprise from all members of the team especially from Midorima.

Akashi coughed, "Excuse me for disturbing your happiness but I would like to get one with introducing the team members." Kazumi blushed when she realized that she was supposed to act like a man, not some fan girl.

"Sorry." She muttered and returned the stuffed pig back to Midorima who looked a little freaked out by her.

Akashi pointed to a very tall purple haired player that was chewing on some Pocky. "This is Murasakibara Atsushi, our center player." He said.

"Do you want some pocky Kazumi-chin?" the tall player asked her and she nodded, grabbing a stick. Murasakibara smiled, "He actually took it!" he said happily and continued to munch on the snack.

Akashi raised an eyebrow and then continued. "This is Kise Ryouta our small forward." He said pointing to a stunning golden haired player. Kazumi thought he looked too much like a super model instead of a basketball player.

"Yo Kazumichii~" Kise said grinning happily and coming up to hug Kazumi. "I hope you don't ignore me like Aominechii and Kurokochii." He said, clearly pouting as he looked at two blue haired players.

Akashi groaned a little, clearly annoyed with Kise. He pushed Kise off of Kazumi. "Kise practice is tripled for you. Don't act like a kid especially when we have a new player." Kise looked like he was about to protest but thought better of it when Akashi glared at him. "I'm sorry for that immaturity Kazumi-san. I shall continue introducing the players. This player here is Aomine Daiki our power forward and I guess you could call him our Ace." The dark skinned blue haired player just grunted a small "hey". "Last and definitely not least, this one is Kuroko Tetsuya. He doesn't have a position on our team but he has a special skill. It's amazing that you could see him when you first saw him. Your potential is even greater than what I had imagined." Akashi's eyes glinted again and Kazumi felt a little uncomfortable around him. He acted like he knew something about her. Hopefully it didn't have anything to do with her cross dressing as a boy and joining a male's basketball team. She turned to look at a small blue haired player with large emotionless eyes.

Kuroko nodded at her and bowed. "Nice to meet you Kazumi-kun." He said formally. Kazumi bowed back and looked at him. She wondered why everyone was surprised that she could see him. It wouldn't be that of a surprise especially with that bright blue hair.

"Since we only have 10 more minutes of practice let's test Kazumi-san's skill." Akashi said smiling. "What position do you play?"

"I can play any position but I mostly play the small forward." Kazumi said.

Kise smiled, "Yay~ We are the same position Kazumichii. Let's play well together!" Kazumi smiled at him and wondered why the blond player always seemed to add a "chii" to any name.

"Well let's get started. Let's do 3 against 4. Kazumi you will be with me and Midorima. Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko, and Kise, you will play against us. First one that gets to 15 wins." Akashi looked at Kazumi with a slight sly grin. "Let's see how good you are Kazumi-_san._" He said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Aha… I hate writing about games… I'm sorry if it gets reallllllly boring but I just can't write things that involve a lot of detail. This whole chapter is the game against Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko… I made Kazumi REALLY strong since I thought it would be more interesting (I find weak protagonists annoying especially in Reverse Harem). Hope you like and I hope you stay with me I'm really trying my best here :3 I hope I can get to the chapters where romance begins since that is what ya'll are waiting for~**

Chapter 3

It was already 5 minutes into the game and no one had scored a point. Murasakibara had amazing defense and wouldn't let anyone get through, even Midorima and his three pointers. Kazumi had caught up with Aomine and would steal the ball every time he would try to shoot. All the players were evenly matched and they were getting nowhere. Kazumi dribbled the ball, in hopes to get close to the net. Instead, Aomine and Kise were double guarding her, making it impossible for her to move. Murisakibara was preventing Midorima from going anywhere and Kuroko was guarding Akashi. Kazumi glanced around, searching for an open spot. Wrong move. Aomine sensed the opening and stole the ball. "Damn!" Kazumi muttered as she ran to catch up to Aomine. Although she was short, her speed was abnormally fast and in moments she had caught up to Aomine. Her amber eyes penetrated into this blue ones, both determined to win this game. In a sudden swift movement, Aomine threw the ball behind him. Kazumi could barely catch a glimpse of the bright blue hair of Kuroko as he raced past her, ball in hand. She desperately looked around, only to see Midorima and Akashi on the other side of the court, both guarded by Murisakibara. It didn't really seem as if they were trying to brush past him. "So much for helping." Kazumi said and raced to chase after Kuroko. It didn't help that Kise was behind, trying to catch up and prevent her from stealing the ball. She heard him breathing hard as he raced after her, his footsteps pounding on the court. As she nearly caught up to Kuroko, a blur of dark blue went past her. Aomine! Using all the energy she could muster she ran up in front of Kuroko, just as he let go of the ball. Jumping, in a desperate attempt to block the ball she found that Kise was there to keep her down. Kazumi took back the words of Kise being a useless super model. His golden eyes were gleaming with determination and excitement. The sound of the ball hitting the rim made Kazumi look up in surprise. Kuroko had missed! This was a perfect chance for a rebound! She jumped and grabbed the ball only to find Aomine's hand had also grabbed onto the ball. With his strength and size, Aomine could have easily slammed the ball into the hoop with any other player. But when it came to Kazumi, her determination got the better of it. Although it took less than 10 seconds, this battle seemed like a century to the two players. Nothing happened for the first 3 seconds as both players used equal force and the ball stayed in the same place. As Kazumi, being that she was a girl and had less muscle than Aomine, felt her strength begin to fade, Aomine slowly began to push the ball down. The ball slammed into the hoop giving their team 2 points.

Kazumi panted as she grabbed the ball and dribbled it. It was stupid of her to try to fight against a man. But once she saw his eyes, she knew that it was worth it. His blue eyes had showed a look of excitement and tension, like those of a panther. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and began to run toward the hoop. It didn't really look like Akashi would do anything since he just stood at the corner smirking and watching every move she made. Midorima wouldn't do any good since he was puny against Murasakibara. Kazumi suddenly remembered something… Kuroko. She heard faint breathing and turned just in time to see the bright blue hair. Before he could reach and steal the ball Kazumi moved it out of the way and began to run. The only way through this was speed. There was hardly any time for calculations and she had no team mates to pass it to. She easily ran past Kuroko who, she found, had hardly any stamina. The next hindrance would be Kise. She met his golden eyes with cold amber ones. The only thing that could beat Kise was to distract him. She dribbled the ball, keeping her eyes on his, refusing to break the gaze. As she noticed that he was about to blink, she ran, pushing past him. Kazumi heard a surprised gasp but continued to run. Immediately she was stopped by Aomine. Figures. He had hunched over, like a panther that was about to pounce. His blue eyes sweeping her movements, waiting for any opening. "It was fun playing with you kid." Aomine said, smiling. "But I'm gonna win." Kazumi snorted.

"I was hoping not using this, but I might as well." She said smirking as she took a step back, bringing the ball above her head. Aomine jumped clearly thinking that she was going to shoot. "It's not that simple." Kazumi said and she let go of the ball. Instead of hitting Aomine's hand, it sailed right beside it and landed in the basket. A look of surprise appeared on his face but was replaced by a smirk.

"I like your way of basketball." He said smiling.

"I'm not going to be that easy to beat." Kazumi said as the score went to 2-2.

**Author's Notes: Yay! That was impossible to write. I don't know how many "Aomine's" I used and the word "ball". I'm sorry if I made Aomine seem like his highschool self (since in middle school he was really laidback and happy) but I thought it would fit this fanfiction. Please review on how you think it turned out to be! I also have a deviantart account where I'm probably going to post a picture of Kazumi (sometime): **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the characters. I suck at writing so please help me improve by writing reviews! Sorry if my chapters are really short but I suck at writing long paragraphs. I'm hoping to get one of the characters to find out her secret… it's pretty obvious who it will be. Oh yea, and to those who wonder where Momoi is, she just won't be in the story (or she'll just be a side character) Sorry I couldn't reply to the amazing two reviews I got but the stupid fanfiction thingie won't let me reply saying that I have to wait 24 freakin' hours **

Chapter 4

It had already been a week after the game and the Generation of Miracles had finally accepted Kazumi into their group. She had to say that they were amazing players and she felt that there was real competition in this team. Aomine especially was amazing and he even went one on one with her. "Kazumichii~" Kise yelled jumping for a hug. Kazumi easily dodged and smiled apologetically at him. She couldn't let him hug her if fear that he would find out that she was a girl.

"Oi~ You played good last game." A gruff voice said from behind her and she turned to find Aomine. She was surprised since he never complimented her. He mostly hung out with Kuroko and she often saw them bump fists after a pass. Kuroko was a quiet and polite guy and his passes were amazing. She had gotten used to his Ignite Pass after catching it a few times. She turned to look at Midorima who was polishing his lucky item, an axe. He was beyond amazing at shooting but the only problem was that he stayed away from her. After hearing that she was Aquarius, he muttered something about how Cancer wasn't compatible with Aquarius. Kazumi came to realize that Midorima believed in Oha-Asa and most of his lucky items came from there. Kazumi suddenly realized that Murasakibara was saying something to her.

"Sorry Murasakibara-san, I didn't hear what you said. Can you repeat it?" She said embarrassed that she had been lost in thought.

"I said Kazumi-chin, do you want some pocky?" Murasakibara said looking down at her with a box of pocky in his hands. Kazumi came to realize that Murasakibara was amazing at defense. She could barely score any points when he hovered over her.

"Oh sure." She said and grabbed a stick. Akashi looked at her and smiled when she glanced at him. Over the past few days, she had gotten used to his calculating gaze and sly smile. She still couldn't figure out what he was thinking nor would he say anything. Although he was short, Akashi was an amazing player. He was mostly the brains of the game and hardly played. She noticed that all of the players listened to him without standing up to him. He had this aura that showed who was leader. But then again, all the Generation of Miracles had that aura. She had lost the game the first day, 15-13. Midorima had finally joined but Akashi still stayed in the corner.

"Kazumi-san, where did you learn how to play basketball?" Kuroko asked, his pale emotionless blue eyes looked up at her. She wasn't that much taller than him but then again, he was shorter than a male's average height.

"I learned it in America at…" Kazumi was just about to say that she learned it at a Women's Basketball Academy when she realized that she was acting as a guy. She tended to be very forgetful and it didn't help since she acted nothing like a man. "… at a Basketball Academy." She finished, hoping that they didn't catch her pause.

"Whoa~ You lived in America Kazumichii?" Kise asked looking very excited. "Were the women there se…" Aomine punched Kise.

"You don't ask whether the women in America are sexy!" Aomine yelled as Kise rubbed his nose. "You ask what size they are!" Aomine puffed out his chest, looking very proud of his statement and Kise nodded. This time it was Kuroko that punched both Aomine and Kise.

"Ignite Punch." Kuroko said, his face emotionless. Kazuki grimaced realizing that it must have hurt since Kuroko excelled at "hand power". "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, don't go talking nonsense about women. Momoi-san will be very displeased."

"Tetsu! That hurt!" Aomine complained and he grinned at Kazumi. "Are the players at America good?" He asked. His face always showed excitement whenever it was about basketball.

"They're quite good." Kazumi said, not adding the fact that she would always beat them. Too bad they weren't as good as the Generation of Miracles. Realizing that it was getting late, Kazumi bowed. "I must be getting back now. It was nice playing the game with everyone." The team waved goodbye as Kazumi raced to get home.

Practice ended earlier than usual and Kazumi hated that. She had to wait till everyone was gone from the locker rooms until she could change out of her jersey. Kazumi had gotten used to the harsh training that the team went through and for the first time in her life, she was actually enjoying playing basketball. Although she could barely catch up with Aomine, she was on par with Kise. Smiling to herself, she thought about when the next tournament would be. It would be against Junzou Juniour High who she heard was an amazing team. Realizing that the locker room was totally empty, Kazumi set off to change.

A red haired player walked toward the locker room after he realized he had forgotten his basketball shoes. He turned the corner to see the new black haired player changing. Akashi was just about to walk in when he realized something. "I guessed correctly Kazumi-_chan_." He purred his crimson eyes flashing dangerously. Then without another word, he walked out of the locker room, leaving the black haired girl to change.

**Author's Notes: I hope this makes you interested on what Akashi might do with poor Kazumi-chan. But finally someone figures out that Kazumi is a girl… too bad it's Akashi :P Mmm~ I'm getting some sort of idea on how the other players will find out (I think the rest will find out altogether)… Ufufu~ and then after that- ROMANCE BROS! Please review on what I can change on here and I hope this is easier to read than the last chapter with that one big junk of paragraphs.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: None of the characters belong to me except for Kazumi. Okay, so I have NO idea where Hanamiya went for Middle School so I just put a random name (Junzou is kinda stupid but whatever). I hope you like this chapter and I'm planning to have romance in the next several ones. Finally! (I'm actually going REALLY fast on this fanfiction so I'll slow down the pace when we get to the fluffffffy stuffu!) Please help me with writing better by posting reviews~ Did I ever tell you that I'm really happy when I see those They make me feel all magical inside… Pft. You know what, I'm just going to answer the reviews here:**

**MyDark-Sunshine: Thank you so much~ I'll try to not write large paragraphs but I tend to rant on and on. I personally thought chapter 3 was a mess.**

**ForlornDream: I'm hoping that this story turns out well. Thanks for being the very first to comment 3**

Chapter 5

"Let's have a good game." Kazumi yelled along with nine other players. She sighed and got into position and found that she was guarded by number 9, a sly looking player. His eyes were barely open behind his glasses and he smiled at her as the the referee blew the whistle. Akashi had finally let Kazumi play in the first game and she was glad since Junzou Junior High seemed strong. The referee threw the ball in the air and Murisakibara easily grabbed it and threw it to Aomine. Turning around, Aomine looked for someone to pass it to. Kuroko. The tanned player threw it to Kuroko and he passed it to Kazumi who caught it. She was immediately blocked by number 9 and 11.

"I'm Imayoshi Shouichi and this is Hanamiya Makoto." Number 9 said. "Nice to meet you. Now let's play fairly." Imayoshi was clearly mocking Kazumi and she glared at him, being careful not to get the ball stolen.

"Kazumi pass!" Aomine yelled as Kazumi sidestepped from the two opposing players. She threw the ball at the tanned player who caught it and began to run toward the hoop. He dunked it and a loud cheer was heard from the crowd.

"You were lucky to get that pass through." Hanamiya said, smirking. Kazumi noticed his that his eyes were dark and had a dangerous glint to them. _I better stay away from him._ Kazumi thought as she ran to steal the ball. The player that held it definitely seemed new at playing and she easily swiped it from him. Dribbling the ball, Kazumi ran toward the hoop only to find herself blocked by Hanamiya and Imayoshi. _What the hell?_ Kazumi thought. _Why are they only trying to guard me? Aomine is a much better player than me and even if I can't shoot, Aomine surely can._ Kazumi dribbled the ball and stepped back, bringing the ball up above her head. To her delight both players jumped right when she let go of the ball. The ball sailed through their fingers and into the hoops, making a perfect three pointer. "Oh! Not bad!" Hanamiya said as he landed on the ground. "Despite your puny little size, you're actually better than what everyone else says about you." The player went and grabbed the ball and began to dribble. "Now I don't need to hold back anymore." Kazumi raised an eyebrow and at that moment Hanamiya dashed. He raced toward the basket, almost as fast as Aomine. Kazumi was just about to chase after him when she felt a jab on her side. She turned to see player 7 smiling cruelly at her.

"Whoops." He said grinning. "I didn't see you there. Sorry about that." Kazumi looked at him angrily as she felt her waist begin to sting. It wasn't that bad and would probably only leave a bruise.

"Oi! Kazumi, don't just stand there. Go get the ball." She heard Aomine shout from the other side. Taking one last look at the player she ran to grab the ball. The score was 5-2 with Teiko in the lead. She looked for the familiar bright blue hair and spotted it. Passing it to Kuroko she got back on the court. Aomine grabbed the ball from Kuroko and raced to get to the basket. He easily passed all the players and dunked the ball. 7-2. Kazumi stayed near the hoop with Murasakibara and Kise making sure that no player could get through. Hanamiya had the ball again and she felt her insides boil in anger. _So much for fair play you group of hypocrites. _She thought and walked up to guard him.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said and Kazumi found herself facing Imayoshi. He grinned and got up to guard her. A sudden jolt of pain on her leg told her that he was kicking her. It was hard enough to inflict pain but not noticeable to the referee.

"What the hell…" Kazumi said and Imayoshi smiled.

"It's a little gift from our captain." He said as he continued to roughly shove and kick her. _Ah, he must be talking about Hanamiya._ Kazumi thought and she grimaced. What was up with her and these players that enjoyed inflicting pain? She didn't do anything.

The second game had ended with the score of 45-20 with Teiko in the lead. Kazumi panted as she sat down on the bench. The bruises were now obvious to the other players and Akashi had made her sit out for the third game. Momoi came over to tend the wounds and occasionally asked if she was okay. _Those little annoying players! _Kazumi seethed as she took another big gulp of water. Kuroko sat next to her since his misdirection needed a rest. Akashi and Midorima had joined the game in place of them and Teiko was leading by 30 points. Kazumi narrowed her eyes at the Junzou coach who seemed to be enjoying himself. That team definitely had something up their sleeve! She grimaced as she felt a sting come from her leg when Momoi applied another bandage on it. Suddenly she heard a gasp from Kuroko and looked up. The Junzou players had stolen the ball from Akashi! She looked at Kuroko who had his gaze fixed on the game, his emotionless eyes now narrowed in suspicion. The Junzou players scored a point and the ball returned to Teiko. _They're gonna get back that point._ Kazumi told herself. She suddenly gasped in surprise as Hanamiya stole that ball. This time it was from Aomine. How the hell were they doing this? It was impossible! The game ended with the score of 50-45 with Teiko still in the lead.

"Akashi let me play!" Kazumi begged at the red haired player. He glared daggers at her for a second but then sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But if I see you limping I'm taking you out of the game! You understand?" Kazumi nodded and smiled happily. "Kuroko you're staying out of the fourth game with me. I want defense on the max! Don't let Junzou score any more points." The players nodded cheered.

"Welcome back Kazumichii!" Kise said as he ran to catch up to her. "You can leave the defending to me and Murachii. You, Aomichii, and Midorichii go on offense." Kazumi nodded and smiled at the determination she saw in his golden eyes.

"You don't have to put all your effort in Kazumichin." Murisakibara said as he walked up behind Kazumi. Before she could reply, the whistle blew and the ball was passed onto Junzou's side.

"Oh! You're back!" Hanamiya said smiling. "Too bad you came at the wrong time. I've already spun my spider web." Imayoshi came up from behind her and before she could do anything Hanamiya dashed passed her. She saw a blur of blue and knew that Aomine was running to catch up with him.

Kazumi was just about to step toward them when Imayoshi stepped in front of her. "You're not taking a step nor touching the ball from here on out." He said smiling when he saw how enraged Kazumi was.

"I touch the ball whenever I want to." She spat and ran past him. She felt a tinge of satisfaction when she saw his surprised face. Hanamiya had scored another point and it suddenly hit her. She knew the trick to how Junzou was able to steal the ball and score points even when Teiko's defense and offense was amazing. Smiling she motioned for Kise to throw her the ball. Once she had it in her hands she let her mind go blank and ran. Kazumi barely heard Aomine yelling at her to pass when she reached the hoop to be stopped by Imayoshi and Hanamiya again. "Too bad. I already figured out your little trick." She said as she easily dodged their attempt to steal the ball. Kazumi lifted the ball into the air and threw it.

"We thought you'd do that." Hanamiya smirked as he reached for the ball. His look of smugness changed to outrage when he realized that Kazumi had thrown it not at the hoop but to the right of it. Aomine ran and dunked the ball. "What?" Hanamiya yelled. "How could that be? I clearly figured out that your only option would be to shoot the ball!"

"You guessed wrong." Kazumi said. "Teiko's way of basketball isn't that simple!" Imayoshi ran to grab the ball and he threw it toward Hanamiya only to find that it had been stolen by Kazumi. She passed it to Midorima who looked surprised at first but then shot the ball, making a perfect three pointer.

Hanamiya glared at her. "I hate players like you!" he growled. "Always getting in my way of victory. You all should just die!" With that she raised his arm up and brought it down. Everything went in slow motion as Kazumi saw the elbow come down. She heard the Aomine yell DODGE and Kise yelling KAZUMICHII but she realized she was too late. The elbow hit her face and the the whole stadium heard a painful crack. Kazumi felt her vision go blurry and saw a look of satisfaction on Hanamiya's face. A loud thud echoed as Kazumi's head hit the court. Blood begin to pool from her head and everyone was still. Then the screaming began.

**Author's Note: Yay! I feel kind of evil to leave you hanging… hope this gets more followers on the story and more reviews! Thanks for reading and prepare for complete surprise in the next chapter for the Generation of Miracles 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the character's except Kazumi. Ehe~ I'm glad that people are beginning to enjoy this horrid fanfiction. Most of you know this is my first time and I'm sorry if it's boring so thanks for the people that actually stay with me 3 So… dundundun! What will happen do Kazumi? Erhm… I'm gonna leave that for you to read and find out~~~~ Gonna do this in Ahomine's POV since right now Kazumi is… in lala land. (I love calling Aomine Ahomine since it's so kawaii) and a bit of Akashi-sama**

**Kintoki Kin: I'm glad you like this story (eh… it's not that great… still a newbie at writing) and whooops~ This is what I get for typing too fast Sorry Hanamiya :3**

**MyDark-Sunshine: *sobs in the corner with you* Do not fear! Although I made Imayoshi-sempai cruel, he will make up for it (I like him too, it was kind of sad to make him like that ) *grabs Midorima's Monokuro Boo from chapter 2* I hope Aomine kicks that Hanamiya butt! I'm not afraid to use de stuffed pig~ I might not update as quickly from now on, I was just lucky that school didn't give out a lot of homework :P**

Chapter 6

"Get him on the stretcher!" The medics yelled as everyone gathered around the lifeless form of Kazumi. Aomine and Murasakibara gently carried her onto the stretcher and instantly the medics team began to tend to her wounds. "We don't have time! He's losing blood fast! We need to get him to the hospital. Someone call an ambulance! He needs surgery NOW!" A huge flurry of activity began as one medic took out her phone and dialed for the ambulance as the others tried their best to stop the bleeding.

"You bastard!" Aomine yelled grabbing Hanamiya's jersey and preparing to punch him. He stopped when Aomine noticed the stricken look on Hanamiya's face.

"I was just planning to hit him, not knock him unconscious!" Hanamiya stammered, looking at the broken body of Kazumi.

"Well you sure did an awesome job at that didn't you?!" Aomine yelled, his blue eyes blazing with rage. He didn't believe that this idiot had "accidentally" knocked out Kazumi.

"Aomine, calm yourself. Instead of getting involved with this lowly piece of scum, we should tend to Kazumi first." Akashi put his hand on Aomine's shoulder his eyes flashed a warning. Scowling, Aomine let go of Hanamiya's jersey.

"Don't think it is over!" He growled and walked away, joining the Generation of Miracles. Each one of the players had a face full of misery. Although Kazumi had only joined them for less than a month, it seemed like a century. He was already part of them now, like family. Aomine looked over to Imayoshi who still looked surprised from Hanamiya's attack. His eyes showed a tinge of guilt and he kept glancing at Kazumi who was right now being carried toward the waiting ambulance. _It's a good thing someone here knows what he did wrong._ Aomine thought as he walked behind Akashi. Akashi had a limo waiting for them and the whole team each piled in.

"I hope Kazumichii is okay." Kise said, his face grim as the limousine sped across toward the hospital. "He was bleeding a lot."

"Just shush it." Aomine said scowling. He hated to think about that lifeless form of Kazumi. The blood had pooled and stained his shoes. Akashi beckoned for the driver to drive faster as they caught up with the ambulance.

"We're just going to wait patiently." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up, his green eyes showing a bit of fear. "I'm sure the doctors are professional enough and Kazumi-san's injury wasn't that bad." It sounded like Midorima was trying to convince himself rather than the Generation of Miracles. The limousine suddenly screeched to a stop in front of the hospital and instantly all six players raced out.

"Where is the doctor for the patient Kazumi Takahashi.?" Akashi demanded as the players rushed in. The desk attendant looked a little surprised and Akashi sighed in desperation. "The basketball player that came in here several minutes ago from a head injury!"

"Oh yes, he was wheeled into the Emergency Room. He needed surgery automatically." The attendant stammered when she met the intense crimson eyes.

"Do you know when the surgery will be finished?" Kuroko asked. The attendant gasped as she saw the phantom player for the first time.

"Um, I sorry but no." she replied. "But you can wait in the waiting room and when the doctor finishes, I'll tell him to report to you."

Akashi bowed. "Thank you very much. That would be greatly appreciated." He ushered for all the players into the waiting room. They sat down and prepared for a very long wait.

"Kazumi's condition is perfectly fine. He just needs some rest and he'll be up playing in no time!" The doctor said smiling as he saw the relieved faces of the players.

"So he is **perfectly **fine." Akashi said, just to make sure that the doctor wasn't sweet talking them.

"Yes. I want to have a quick word with you Akashi-san." The doctor said. "Excuse me for one moment as I borrow your captain." He walked into his office and sat down with Akashi following right behind him.

"Yes doctor?" Akashi said, his crimson eyes looking into the doctor's gray ones.

"You do know that Kazumi is a girl don't you?" The doctor asked, his eyes narrowing. "Why is a female playing on a male's basketball team? From the experience that she just had, it's obvious that it's too rough on her."

Akashi glared at him. "Doctor, I assure you that she joined this team because she could keep up with our plays." He then leaned down so that he was face to face with the doctor. "Now if you could be so kind to do so, please don't tell anyone especially my team. They don't need to know anything. Kazumi is a boy in their minds and she will stay so." Akashi smiled and the doctor shuddered. He quickly nodded and Akashi bowed. "Thank you performing surgery on my player." Akashi said his cold tone replaced with a very happy one. "We'll pick him up in two days. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds perfectly fine." The doctor stuttered and Akashi walked out the office leaving him.

"Kuroko, I know you're there." Akashi said, not even looking at the phantom player who had hid in a dark corner.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, his pale blue emotionless eyes now showing a hint of surprise from the conversation he had just listened to between the red haired male and the doctor.

"I hope you're not going to spill anything to the other teammates about what you just heard." Akashi said as he began to walk toward the waiting room.

"I won't." The blue haired boy said and his eyebrows arched up. "So Kazumi-san is a girl? She plays quite well."

"I agree." Akashi replied grinning. "I think it would be quite interesting to see how long she can keep her secret." With that, both he and the phantom player walked in the waiting room where the other Generation of Miracles was waiting. The game was just beginning and he was the king of it.

**Author's Note: Ugh! So hard to write but now Kuroko-chan knows~ Mm… I was actually planning for the whole GoM to find out (like MULAN) but then again that would ruin the whole story. I'm planning on romance to start with Kuroko and Akashi (since they know). I think Ahomine and Kise will probably be the last one to know (after all they are pretty dense when it comes of 3). Uhm… sorry for the late update (had volleyball). Imayoshi feels guilty-desu so he back to the good side. I guess Hanamiya may come back in the story and finds out the secret~ UFU~ I wonder how that will turn out. I love you're reviews and I guess the more the reviews that faster the chapters will come out? IDK. Yea, sorry for the confusion when you see "he" and "she" all the time for Kazumi. I'm actually starting to use cuss words… meh… adds to the tension I guess **


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Fanfiction isn't working! So I decided to start on the next chapter and post both at the same time! Hope you liked the previous chapter (although it didn't do anything). I'm hoping for a teensey bit of romance in here. Let's see my skills in writing "rabu rabu" stuff :P. I really appreciate the people that take the time to read this and review~ Enjoy… Hopefully it isn't THAT bad Back to Kazumi POV and expect sudden change in POV in upcoming chapters. I'll give you a heads up though. /slapped Uhm… I might do a quick little Aomine x Kazumi moment **

Chapter 7

_"You're a girl?!" Aomine asked, his eyes wide in surprise and look of hurt appeared on his face. "I thought we trusted each other to tell secrets!"_

_ "Girl's can't play basketball!" Kise said, his usual happy face glowered in anger._

_ "It's too bad I can't crush you since you're a girl." Murasakibara said, munching on a pocky._

_ "I knew something was wrong with you when I first saw you! Aquarius and Cancer aren't compatible with each other. I shouldn't have even talked to you!" Midorima's emerald eyes were cold and showed no sign of emotion, only anger._

_ "Kazumi-san, I can't believe you lied to us." Kuroko said as his pale blue eyes bore into her amber ones._

_ "I noticed that you were too girly." Akashi said smiling. "I would like to kindly ask you to leave this basketball team. Girl's don't play on the Generation of Miracles." _

_ "NO, wait! You got it all wrong!" Kazumi said, her eyes brimming with tears. All the players turned around and began walking away. _

"Don't GO!" Kazumi's eyes popped open to see her hand grabbing onto Aomine's jacket.

"Oi. What the hell do you think you're doing? You gay or something?!" A harsh voice came from the tanned player who raised his eyebrows.

Kazumi blushed. "No. I just had a bad dream." She said blushing even more when the tanned player looked at her oddly.

"I'm glad you're awake. I better go get the other members of the team." Before Aomine could walk toward the door, Kazumi jerked harder on his jacket. "Now what? It's not going to take long. They're just right outside the door!" Kazumi felt her heart pound in her chest as she had the thought of being alone.

"Please!" She begged, fear now washing over her. "I hate hospitals! If anything, stay for at least 5 minutes!"

Aomine sighed. "Fine. But if I stay, you gotta tell me why you're so terrified of hospitals." When Kazumi nodded, he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I don't where to begin but I guess it started with my mother."

**Flashback**

"Kazumi-chan! Come over here. Mom wants to talk to you!" A very beautiful women with stunning amber eyes yelled. Her long luscious black hair was tied in a ponytail and she was an older version of a girl that had just run into the room.

"Mom!" The girl practically screamed as she leaped into her mother's lap.

The woman laughed and she patted Kazumi's hair. "Kazumi. Each day that you visit your mother, you're become so much more beautiful than the previous day!" Kazumi giggled and she rolled over onto the other side of the bed.

"Mom when are you getting out of the hospital?" Kazumi asked, her large amber eyes looking into her mother's.

"I don't know sweetie." He mother said, suddenly looking really tired. "They say that my disease is a rare case. They still need to perform some more experiments on me before they let me go." Kazumi's grin faded into a pout.

"You've already been in this hospital for a year already!" she wailed and instantly her mother began to pat her head.

"Shh. There are other people that are more sick than me sweetie. They can't afford to have any loud noises in here."

"You won't leave me right?" Kazumi sniffled, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Of course I won't. It's a promise!"

**End of Flashback**

"That was the last time I talked to her. She was taken for some harsh experiments for the next several months. The doctor's said that she didn't have long to live so they needed to find a cure fast. The last time I saw her was in her hospital bed. I stayed with her until she took her final breath…" Kazumi felt her voice hitch when she remembered her mother's smile before she died.

"I'm sorry." Aomine said, his usual cocky blue eyes now soft and sympathetic.

"It's fine! Ever since that day, I've been afraid of hospitals. Just walking into one makes me afraid that I might see another person dead." Kazumi shook her head and smiled. "My mother told me to be strong and that's how I'm going to be!"

Aomine felt his face burn up when he saw Kazumi smile. No way did he just blush at the sight of a guy smile. _I'm not gay. No way in hell. It's just too hot in here. Act natural. _"I'll make sure to help you with that… You know being strong and all." Aomine coughed awkwardly.

"I would really appreciate that!" Kazumi said, also starting to feel a little embarrassed. It wasn't like she liked him or anything, he was only trying to help.

The door suddenly swung open. "Ah! I thought I heard voices. Ahomine, why didn't you call us when Kazumi-san woke up?" Akashi asked, keeping his eyes on the black-haired patient.

"Mm… he just woke up. I just told him that you guys were waiting outside." Aomine drawled. "I'm gonna go get some juice. Take care of Kazumi in place of me!" As the tanned player walked out the door all the players looked at each other in surprise.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Aominichii so flustered." Kise said. "Maybe he's ga…"

Kuroko punched Kise. "Aomine-kun isn't gay Kise-kun."

Aomine had quickly left the room, feeling his face burning. Why the frick had the players walk in at that moment? His face turned red when he remembered Kazumi's smiling face. _Shit. I'm not gay. I'm not gay._

**Author's Note: Ehm… sorry for hinting some yaoi in here (for those who hate it). I thought this was a little romantic for someone that doesn't know that the other is a girl. I hope you like and please review. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS ON WHO SHOULD END UP WITH KAZUMI… EVEN THOUGH IT'S REALLY EARLY IN THE STORY I NEED TO HAVE SOME THOUGHTS.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yay! Sorry I didn't update in 4 days (wow that sounds SO long… pft) but I was playing volleyball for 14 hours (whoop whoop =w=). Okay, so I hoped that you liked the little Aomine fluff that I put in. Uhm… I'm hoping to put some Kuroko fluff in… or maybe not. IDK :P Oh yea… so I found myself writing "cchi" as "chii" which is REALLY awkward so from now on I'll be writing "cchi"… please don't kill me :o**

**Kintoki Kin: Thanks again for the comment~ I personally ship Aomine and Kazumi (since they both have that rebellious and dense attitude). But who knows~ There might be a more awesome shipping coming up~~~**

**MyDark-Sunshine: OMG! Your comments are the best! Thank you so much for commenting on basically every chapter I post *hugs*. Poor Imayoshi-sempai… He better not go near you for today. OH YES~ I do know what I did there *nudgenudge* *winkwink* *nosebleed* (whoops should not have added that in there ) Whatevs… I shall try my best to update as fast as I can and find an awesome pairing :P**

Chapter 8

"Kazumi-san, I need to talk to you." Kuroko said, his emotionless eyes looking into Kazumi's bright amber ones. He quickly glanced at Akashi who was talking with Murasakibara about something and turned back to look at the black haired player who was looking at him in confusion. "You know what, let's take this outside." He said and practically dragged Kazumi out of the gym which was pretty odd of Kuroko.

"Kuroko, what is this about?" Kazumi asked, too annoyed to add the honorifics. She was in the middle of practicing against Aomine and everything was going perfectly. Just as she was about the dunk, the phantom had appeared out of nowhere and called for her.

"Well Kazumi-san…" Kuroko began, starting to blush a little. This was getting a little odd since the phantom player hardly ever showed any emotion. "Uhm… I just wanted to make sure but… is Kazumi-san a girl?"

Kazumi felt her heart skip a beat out of surprise and fear. "W-what are you talking about Kuroko-san?" She stuttered, her amber eyes flashing. "I'm definitely a boy. There's no reason on why I would play on a men's basketball team."

Kuroko looked at her with a suspicious look, his blue gaze penetrating into her amber ones. "Please don't lie to me Kazumi-san. I won't tell anyone, it's just that I want the truth coming straight from you."

Kazumi sighed in defeat. "Yes, Kuroko. I'm a girl…" She then leaned so that her eyes was directly level with Kuroko's. "Don't tell anyone. Please!" She begged her voice sounding desperate. "It's fun playing with you and the other Generation of Miracles. I don't want to be kicked out." She turned back to look at the gym where the other players were practicing.

"I won't Kazumi-san. I promise." Kuroko said, his face serious. He was just about to walk away when he suddenly turned back to look at Kazumi. "If you have any problems, you can come to me." He then handed Kazumi a piece of paper with numbers scrawled on it. "You can also call me or text me if you need too." Kuroko said and before Kazumi could reply, he ran back into the gym.

Kuroko stopped before going inside the gym. He could feel himself blushing and it would be very suspicious to the other players. _What is wrong with me? She's just a girl that needs a little help and I'm just there to help here. Nothing to get embarrassed about. It's not like I… _Kuroko felt his cheeks heat up again. _…like her or anything. _Before Kuroko could walk inside the gym he saw Akashi walking toward him.

"Kuroko-san, what were you discussing out there with Kazumi-san. I hope it wasn't anything other than basketball." Akashi leaned over so that he was whispering in Kuroko's ear. "After all, we did promise not to say anything about Kazumi-_chan._" Kuroko felt a chill run down his spine and he quickly nodded.

"We were just discussing about how she could improve against Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered, his voice surprisingly had gone back to his calm and emotionless tone.

"I see." Akashi said, his crimson eyes hardening in suspicion. "I do hope you're not lying Kuroko-san. There will be severe punishments waiting if you are lying." Akashi murmured before walking back into the gym.

"Oi! Tetsu. You know where Kazumi went? We still need to finish the game!" Aomine drawled as he walked out of the gym.

"Eh? Oh I think he went up on the roof… You can go check if you want…" Before Kuroko could finish, Aomine raced past him heading straight for the stairs. _Why is Aomine so intent on playing with Kazumi? If he finds out that she's a girl, who knows what will happen… Wait… that doesn't mean that he already knows does it? Does he like her?!_ With that thought Kuroko took a step toward the stairs where the tanned player had ran up seconds ago.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise ran over, a big footprint on his face. "Midoricchi is being mean to me!" He cried and dragged Kuroko away from the stairs. Away from where Kazumi and Aomine were.

**Author's Note: OMG! Sorry for the REALLY short chapter (don't kill me). Eheheh I'm getting kinda biased over here since my favorite character is Aomine (I mean who here don't like him). /slapped… Okay, but I can't guarantee you that there won't be Aomine fluff in the next chapter… I think I scream obsession when it comes to that cocky Ahomine. Wellllll~ It would be nice if ya'll can give me ideas on what to write since my brain is overfilling with useless information. ****Pwease review~ Remember, the more reviews I get (with tips) the more I can write~~~ Although I don't have to remind some people since they are too awesome ****Hope you enjoyed this very short Kuroko-ish fluff chapter…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Aha~ ****Thank you all ya'll followers for taking the time to read this!**** I hope this story turns out to be a big hit… especially when I get to the romance~~~~ /slapped… I can't believe I'm already on my 9****th**** chapter… that is too hard to believe :P Ufufufu~ I guess it's time for me to be biased and start on the Aomine fluff~~~~~ Hope you like I think to make things interesting, I'm gonna put it in Aomine's POV so it's gonna be quite confusing if you can't remember that Kazumi is a girl~ I posted another fanfiction (YAOI) and I would love if you guys could check it out (It's called Aomine Notatakai: s/10169172/1/Aomine-Notatakai I finally drew Kazumi:** ** art/Kazumi-438201335**

**MyDark-Sunshine: Hah~ There is always gonna be yaoi somewhere in her (cough). Let's see if you can spot it~~~ Yes I think… hope that Imayoshi will come back in the story and have some romance~ And after reading your comment I had a fangirl moment… oh this world :3**

Chapter 9

"Oi Baka. Whatcha doing up here." Aomine drawled as he gently bonked the black haired player with a can of juice. "I thought we were gonna finish our game." A slight chuckle came from Kazumi and Aomine smiled down at the player. It was nice to hang out with someone other than Tetsu who mostly slurped on his vanilla milkshake never bothering to strike up a conversation.

"Mm… just thought it would be nice to cool my head off up here." Kazumi answered, her amber eyes looking far off into the distance.

"What? Tetsu get you mad or somethin'?" Aomine said, a smile appearing on his face at the thought of the phantom player getting someone other than him mad.

"Nah. It was hardly anything that bad. I just needed some time to think." Kazumi sighed and continued to look at the blue sky.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_ Aomine thought looking suspiciously at the black haired player. _He's not acting like himself… Wait a second. Why am I worrying about him? Oh yea… he's a player on our team. It would be bad if he couldn't play._ Aomine's mind was filling with excuses and he began to blush.

"Aomine-kun?" A hand waved in front of the tanned player's face and he looked up in surprise. "You're bright red! Are you okay?"

"Oh yea. I'm fine." Aomine said awkwardly and looked back into those bright amber eyes. "I was just kind of tired from… you know practice." He ended with a small cough and looked away, refusing to take one more look at Kazumi. He couldn't risk the fact that he might… MIGHT be gay. It was impossible after all, Aomine ONLY liked sexy girls.

Kazumi's eyes suddenly lightened and Aomine saw the other player smile. "You were tired from playing with me?!" He said in excitement. "That means that I'm finally catching…"

"Wait one second." Aomine said, his cocky attitude replaced his tsundere one. "Who said that I was tired because of you? I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Tetsu freakin' kept me up to watch a movie." To prove his point, Aomine yawned and looked back at Kazumi. To his surprise he saw the player's face fall in disappointment. Feeling a little guilty Aomine sighed. "I mean that doesn't mean that you aren't catching up…" He said, hoping that it would cheer Kazumi up.

"That's right~" Kazumi said, his face back to normal. This time, Kazumi seemed a little bit more cocky and confident. Aomine snorted and wondered why he even bothered to make this player feel good again.

"Oh shit!" Aomine looked down at his watch and noticed that practice was long over. Kazumi looked at him in surprise.

"What? You forgot to say something?" His cocky grin ticked Aomine off a little.

"No. Akashi is gonna kill us tomorrow. We just missed the end of practice… like 2 hours ago." Aomine retorted and began to run toward the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Kazumi yelled and ran to catch up to the tanned player.

"I'm going to change and go home!" Aomine yelled back, leaping down the stairs and running toward the locker room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kazumi stop. "What are you doing? Don't you need to change too?" Aomine said slowing down his pace.

"Um… I think I'll wait here for a little while." Kazumi said nervously, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Wait for what? Come on you slowpoke. I'll buy you ice cream if you come… Even better I'll play basketball." Aomine said. He instantly saw the black haired player's eyes light up but Kazumi still hesitated. Aomine sighed and ran toward the player.

"Hey! What do you think…"

"Stop complaining!" Aomine grumbled as he dragged Kazumi toward the locker room. I need to take a quick shower so you better wait for me!" Aomine yelled practically ripping of his jersey.

"Fine…" Kazumi mumbled, averting his eyes from the now shirtless Aomine. The tanned player shrugged and walked to the shower. After washing his hair, he quickly rinsed off his body and stepped out of the shower. He walked toward his locker when he saw Kazumi changing in the corner. Aomine was just about to turn back around to grab his shirt when he noticed Kazumi had bandages on his chest.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled and Kazumi jumped.

"I t-thought you were still showering!" Kazumi yelled and instantly covered his chest with his jersey.

"Are you fuckin' hurt?" Aomine yelled as he rushed toward Kazumi who was cowering in the corner. "Why didn't you tell…" A pair of pants hit Aomine in the face.

"Just put some pants on before you start talking!" Kazumi yelled now covering his face with a towel.

"What are you talkin' about?" Aomine yelled in outrage. "You're telling me to put on some clothes when you are hurt? AS IF!" Aomine reached out to touch Kazumi when he felt a huge impact in his face. SLAP!

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun." Kazumi said, looking up at the tanned player who now had a red slap mark on his cheek.

"No it's my fault." Aomine grumbled. "It's my fault for asking you all these personal questions. By the way… you slap like a girl you know." He said and licked the Popsicle he had.

"Don't tell anyone that I got hurt." Kazumi said, his amber eyes narrowing.

"Yea yea. I promise." Aomine drawled and continued to lick the blue Popsicle. Kazumi licked his purple one and smiled.

"I've always wanted to do something like this… you know hang out with friends." Kazumi said smiling up at the tanned player.

"That sounds so cheesy." Aomine muttered and raised his hand. Kazumi looked at it in confusion. "Fist pump… you know the thing I do with Tetsu." Kazumi smiled and knocked fists with Aomine. As their hands connected, Aomine could feel a weird sense of happiness. _What the hell… I've gone nuts._ He thought as the two players continued down the road, each holding their own Popsicle.

**Author's Note: Yay~ Sorry for not updating in like forever… I hope you liked this little Aomine fluff~ Thanks for reading **


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hah~ This is getting quite hard to write with volleyball, homework, and the other fanfic along with deviantart. Yes I know I made Aomine REALLY dense but I mean he kinda is :P Oh god… I haven't even planned on what I wanted to write in this chapter so sorry if it's really messy and confusing. I guess I'll do a quick Akashi fluff and get Hanamiya and Imayoshi back into the story. This is back into Kazumi's POV**

**BlackSakura-chi: Oh yes~ Ahomine is definitely an Aho and a baka~ pft. I enjoyed making Aomine an idiot (oh that makes me sound evil~~~) but do not fear~ He shall become smart (In real life, he actually is a genius~)**

**MyDark-Sunshine: Pft. Yep Aomine is an idiot but don't worry… I'll make him a genius in the later chapters. I love how Aida loves to slap her players to get them going again (poor Kuroko-kun, he got slapped too). Imayoshi is coming back in this chapter (I hope) /slapped**

Chapter 10

"Aomine your training is tripled." Akashi said calmly, not even looking at the outraged tanned player. Aomine looked like he wanted to complain about how Kazumi didn't get any punishments but he thought the better of it after Akashi glared at him. Kazumi felt bad for having Aomine get the punishment but at the same time she felt relieved. After what had happened yesterday, she felt like it would be awkward to talk to him. He had thought that she had an injury on her chest which cleared everything about her being a girl to him. She found it quite hilarious about how much of an Ahomine he was but at the same time she was scarred for life after seeing him naked. Blushing, Kazumi turned back to look at the captain of the basketball team. "Kazumi-san, I need you to come with me to Junzou Middle. We have a practice game scheduled with their team." Kazumi saw his eyes suddenly darken and she shivered. "I know we aren't exactly on the best terms with some of their players, but it will have to do."

"Kazumicchi~" Kise yelled as she passed him playing with Aomine. "Be careful of Hanamiya kay'?" He said, his golden eyes showing a hint of worry.

"I will." Kazumi replied smiling, hoping that it didn't show any of the fear she felt. She still remembered his face before she had fallen. A face of pure joy and satisfaction after seeing pain.

"Oi~ Don't get hurt again!" Aomine called out before Kazumi had walked out the gym. She waved her hand to show that she heard him and continued to follow Akashi. Even though he was short, the captain was very agile and fast and Kazumi had to practically jog to keep up.

"Akashi-kun…" Kazumi started and the captain turned to look at her with his bright crimson eyes.

"Yes Kazumi-san?" He said as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was wondering why you asked me to come with you and not Murasakibara-kun. You always seem to have him along with you no matter where you go."

Akashi sighed a little impatiently. "I just thought it would be nice if you came along. This is your first time actually coming to schedule a game with me, am I right?" Kazumi nodded slowly, careful to not anger the now exasperated captain. "SO I think it would be a good experience." Akashi finished looking at Kazumi. "Does that answer your question?" Akashi looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Ah… yes!" She managed to squeak and the captain nodded at her.

"Ah. We're here." He said, stopping front of a huge building. It practically towered over all the rest of the buildings around it.

"That's quite a big school." Kazumi murmured.

"It's mostly filled with rich families." Akashi said looking at the school in disgust. Kazumi looked at him, wondering why he seemed to hate this school this much. She knew the captain was also from a rich family, but she didn't know the details behind it. It was possible that Akashi didn't like being rich… that was highly unlikely. Before she knew it, Akashi had disappeared from her sight. Kazumi looked around in surprise trying to find the short captain. There was no sign of him.

"Where did he go?" Kazumi muttered, scanning the school grounds in hopes of seeing his bright red hair.

"Hey! No trespassers allowed during school hours!" A voice yelled. Kazumi turned around and saw Imayoshi from the basketball team. Both players looked at each other in surprise and then Imayoshi's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" He said, his face full of suspicion.

"I came here to discuss about Teiko's practice game with your school." Kazumi said, looking at the black haired player. She knew not to show any fear (not that she felt any) but to think that she had met one of the players already was too much. Thank goodness Hanamiya wasn't here or else she was bound to break.

"I see…" Imayoshi said but his eyes still showed a bit of suspicion. "Here, I'll take you to the coach." He turned around and began walking toward the field. Kazumi jogged to follow his long strides. "Where's Akashi-kun?" The black haired player suddenly asked which caught Kazumi by surprise.

"Ah… about that… I kind of lost him." Kazumi said sheepishly and she was even more surprised when Imayoshi burst out laughing.

"Sorry…" He managed to say without breaking out of laughter again. "That's the Akashi that I know of." He then turned around to look at her. "Oh yea… about the last game…" He coughed awkwardly and he averted his gaze. "…sorry for… you know hurting you. Just following captain's orders." He coughed again and turned back to look straight.

Kazumi smiled a little. "It's fine." She said. Kazumi then paused. "You know what Imayoshi-san. You're actually a really nice person." She then grinned when she saw his expression of disbelief.

"You're actually weirder than I thought you would be." He muttered. "Ah… here's our gym." Imayoshi stopped in front of another large building. Kazumi could hear the squeaking of sneakers on the gym floor and the bouncing of the basketball. Imayoshi opened the door and Kazumi nearly squeaked in surprise. The gym was huge. It was at least two times the size of Teiko's gym (and that was already big enough for her) and the gym was crowded with basketball players.

"Wow." Kazumi breathed, taken aback by both the size and the number of players.

"That's what everyone says when they first walk in." Imayoshi said, looking quite proud.

"Imayoshi! What are you doing there? Don't just stand around! Pick up a basketball." Kazumi heard a man yell. She automatically recognized that voice. Turning around in despair she found herself facing the worst man ever. "You're back~" Hanamiya said smiling sadistically at her. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

**Author's Note: Sorry to suddenly stop it here… kind of ran out of ideas /slapped… it's so hard to write two fanfictions at once! Hope you like~ Please review to get me some more ideas… Sorry to ask ya'll this favor 3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: OMG! Sorry for not updating in a while… was busy this whole week T-T Hah~ I'm actually getting more reviews on my yaoi fanfiction (which is quite surprising) and now I don't know what to write on this fan fiction! Must try meh best! Thank you for all your support and new followers 3 you~**

**I Love It (Guest): Thank you so much~ Too bad you don't have an account on fanfiction so I don't know who you are T-T But that's okay~ I hope I can finish this toooo~~~~ Pft. Thanks for your support… I need it /slapped**

**Guest: I don't know if you're the same person but THANK YOU VERY MUCH 3**

**Guest: Same as I said above~ I agree with you too. Kazumi is like a tomboy but at the same time she is really girly~ I wanted to make her good at basketball so she wasn't a weak main character (those girls usually are annoying… they always need the man to help em')**

Chapter 11

Hanamiya grinned at her and Kazumi felt herself tremble in fear. "Hanamiya." Imayoshi acknowledged his captain and turned to look back at Kazumi. "Sorry but I gotta go practice. Hope we can play again! This time… a little bit more fair." With that, Imayoshi ran off to meet one of his other team members and began dribbling and shooting hoops.

"It's nice to see you again Kazumi-san." Hanamiya said smiling innocently. "Your head still doesn't hurt right? I'm afraid that I might have _accidently _hit it a little too hard." Hanamiya said sweetly and grinned when he saw Kazumi flinch.

_Act strong! _Kazumi told herself and she glared at the smirking player. "Thank you very much for worrying about me. I'm fine now." She said coolly, amazed that her voice didn't shake.

"That's good." Hanamiya said. His eyes narrowed a little, annoyed that the player didn't show any fear.

"Do you have any business with me?" Kazumi asked. "If you don't, then I must excuse myself and find my captain. We have important things to discuss with your coach." An annoyed expressions appeared on Hanamiya's face.

"Since when were you so cocky?" The sadistic player asked. "I really wanted to break you and you stupid team you know." He leaned down so that he was nose to nose with Kazumi. "I want to see you _cry._"

Kazumi tried to keep her calm demeanor but it wasn't as effective especially when the other player looked at her with such an expression. An expression of pure hate and sadism. "My team would never fall from your team." She retorted. "The outcome will be the same as last game. We _will _win."

Hanamiya looked as if he wanted to punch Kazumi but before he could make a move a cold voice piped in. "This is where you were Kazumi-san." Akashi said, his crimson eyes flashing dangerously at Hanamiya. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry Akashi-san." Kazumi muttered, keeping her amber eyes locked onto Hanamiya's black ones. "I kind of got lost."

"I've already spoken with the captain and we have a practice game scheduled tomorrow. I think we can go now…" Akashi turned to look at the other team's captain. He quickly scanned Hanamiya and turned back to look at Kazumi. "Why are you talking to this piece of scum?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were just discussing…" Before Kazumi could finish, Hanamiya grabbed onto Akashi's collar in outrage. That was a bad move.

Akashi's eyes literally shot out daggers and his voice was coated in venom. "Please let go of me." Even though the short captain was angry, he somehow managed to keep his polite tone in check.

"Who ya' calling a piece of scum you bastard?" Hanamiya yelled. He was tall enough to lift Akashi off from the floor and Kazumi gulped in fear. It was not the best idea to anger Akashi, especially when he was already in a bad mood.

"Would you like to repeat it? It seems that you're hearing is as bad as your mouth." Akashi said calmly, not even bothering to think that he was at least 5 inches off the ground and could be easily thrown across the court. His small size made him light but that couldn't be taken lightly. Akashi was like a lion… king of the court.

"Huh?!" Hanamiya yelled in outrage. "My hearing is perfectly fine for your information! If it wasn't for your trash of a team I wouldn't be in this bad of a mood."

Kazumi flinched when Hanamiya spat out those words, spit flying onto Akashi's face. This was NOT good. She backed away when the aura around Akashi grew darker. "My team you say?" The red haired player said darkly. The short captain could deal with plenty of insults but insulting his team was another thing. Akashi wiped off the spit from his face and his crimson eyes glowered in anger. "My team is anything but trash." The short captain suddenly grinned sadistically. _Uh-Oh… Akashi's good side is gone… his demon mode is on. _Kazumi thought, feeling a little sorry for Hanamiya. Akashi looked at the other captain, an overwhelming aura coming out of him. "If you don't remember, my team beat yours quite easily. What was the score again… hmmm… why is it that I can't remember? Maybe it's because your team was too weak!" Akashi spat out the last words and Hanamiya let go of the shorter captain's collar. There was fear in those dark eyes and he averted his gaze away from the cold crimson ones.

"Akashi-san… uhm… I think we should go know." Kazumi squeaked, trying to get out of this as fast as she could. Players had gathered around them and they were staring intensely at both captains.

"I think we should too Kazumi-san." Akashi said as he dusted himself off. Before he left, the short captain looked at Hanamiya and grinned broadly. "Before you start talking trash about my team, remember that you are nothing compared to them. We'll prove that to you in the practice game tomorrow. Please be prepared." Akashi motioned for Kazumi to go out first and they left the silent gym.

**Author's Note: I know that was pretty lame… but I ran out of ideas and my dad is telling me to go to sleep (okay okay I got it pa)… I'm hoping to add some Hanamiya fluff next chapter since I'm planning for him to find out~~~ SPOILER… possibly? LOL… thanks for all the awesome reviews and I hope I can update soon **


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Soooo lazy~ Thank you for all the new followers and the awesome reviews~ I don't know what to write now It would be nice if you are a guest, to put a little title so that I know who I'm talking to~ Thanks **

**Meagain: Exactly. I mean, I don't really hate weak female characters (they definitely add a hint of romance and drama in the anime/manga); they just sometimes annoy me when making a move on the guy. Welcome to ANIME WORLD~ Lol. I'm exactly like you… I tend to forget lots of stuff~ Thanks for your support**

**Guest: Yesh. I play sports (volleyball to be exact, although it's mostly a girl sport) and that doesn't mean that I'm bad at it (although I do suck at basketball /slapped).**

**Guest: Heellllo~ Yesh, that picture is Kazumi. Pft, I tried to make her look like a guy but at the same time a girl… that didn't exactly turn out well… she still looks like a guy~ A bishie to be exact so I don't blame you if you think she's hot… I mean that's a bishie's job! What would you call a girl that is a bishie? :P**

**Guest: Thank you bro… I don't want to take a wild guess but is it Hedwig-chan? (You're the only one that calls me nee-chan… pft~)**

Chapter 12

"Goddamn shorty!" A man with black hair muttered as he kicked a can. It bounced on the sidewalk and made an annoying _PING_ before coming to a stop in front of a pair of basketball shoes. Hanamiya looked up to see Kazumi leaning down to pick up the can.

"Don't litter!" Kazumi yelled as she threw the can in a recycle bin. As she turned around to reprimand the man who had kicked the can at her she found herself looking at Hanamiya.

"Hey Kazumi-san~" Hanamiya said as he replaced his annoyed expression with a smirk. "I never knew we would see each other here!"

"Hanamiya-san…" Kazumi mumbled bowing at the player who easily towered over her. "… I didn't think we would meet here too." The Junzou player grinned when he saw that the player in front of him was terrified. At least that was what he thought until Kazumi looked up with piercing amber eyes. "What brings you here Hanamiya-san?"

"Ah… I was just taking a stroll." Hanamiya said and a tinge of annoyance was creeping into his voice. That shorty captain stood up to him and now this stupid player? Where did all his power go?

"I see…" Kazumi said calmly and she quickly glanced inside the store that was right next to the two players.

"What are you doing?" Hanamiya asked when he noticed that Kazumi kept glancing from him to the store.

"Aomine asked me to go shopping with him." Kazumi said. "He wanted to buy new basketball shoes." She turned to look at Hanamiya and her face showed a hint of puzzlement. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wonderin'." Hanamiya grumbled. He personally didn't want to mess with Kazumi if Aomine was here. Who knew what that tan player would do if he tried to hurt his teammate.

"Kazumiii!" Aomine's low voice could be heard from the store's open door. "I need your help! The fuckin' shoe won't come off!"

"Coming!" Kazumi yelled, barely suppressing the laughter when she imagined Aomine desperately trying to take his shoe off. "Sorry Hanamiya-san. I gotta go! Let's have a good game tomorrow." With that, the short black haired player ran into the store toward the low cursing of Aomine. Hanamiya could hear Kazumi yelling at Aomine to stop using such foul language in public and Aomine whining how the player sounded like Satsuki.

"Good game?" Hanamiya muttered to himself as he continued to walk across the sidewalk. "I'll make sure that it'll be a good game."

"Aomine, you can go ahead. I need to do something before I go home." Kazumi yelled at the tanned player in front of her. Aomine waved his hand to show that he had heard and continued to walk lazily down the road. When the player was out of sight Kazumi breathed out a sigh of relief. "Now then… I can finally relax." She found a store and quickly walked in to go into a bathroom. Making sure that no one was watching, she walked into the ladies bathroom and unzipped her backpack. "Damn! These bandages are so tight!" She muttered as she unwrapped them and proceeded to slip on a blouse. Kazumi than slid on a pair of jean shorts and changed into a pair of flip flops. For the final touch, she put on a wig hoping that _if_ she saw anyone that she knew, they wouldn't recognize her.

Hanamiya was rummaging in his backpack for his water when he suddenly bumped into a short girl. "Ow!" He muttered in annoyance. As Hanamiya looked down, he found that he was on top of the girl in a really awkward position. "Sorry bout' that." He muttered scrambling up and holding out a hand for the girl.

"T-thanks." The girl replied as she brushed herself and grabbed her bag. As she looked up, Hanamiya saw a glimpse of surprise on her face. "A-ah… I better get going!" The girl said smiling. "Thanks for helping me!" She then began to walk away only to be stopped by Hanamiya.

"Do… I know you?" The black haired player asked scanning the girl. She wore a yellow blouse that fit her bright amber eyes and… wait. Hanamiya looked pulled the girl toward him so that he was nose to nose with her. Her amber eyes glared defiantly at him which pissed him off for some reason.

"I could sue you for sexual harassment." The girl said looking annoyed.

"I DO know you." Hanamiya muttered as he looked at the girl closely. "Kazumi?!" He heard the girl gasp in surprise and she began to struggle from his iron grip.

"I think you've got the wrong person." She muttered. "Can you please let go?"

Hanamiya tightened his grip and glared at Kazumi. "I'm certain you're Kazumi. The basketball player in Teiko Middle. Why are you dressed like a girl? Wait no... I take that back. Why are you dressed like a boy and playing on a male's basketball team?"

Before Kazumi could answer a hand grabbed Hanamiya's. "Please let go of her. It's pretty obvious that she doesn't like it." Midorima stood there glaring at the player in front of him.

"I'm asking her a question you glasses jerk!" Hanamiya yelled, attempting to pull Kazumi toward him.

"Do you know him?" Midorima asked Kazumi, not even bothering to acknowledge Hanamiya's presence or what he had just said. Kazumi shook her head quickly and Midorima glared at Hanamiya.

"She could sue you for sexual harassment." He said. Hanamiya sighed in annoyance and let go of Kazumi.

"It's not over." He growled and walked away.

"Thank you Midorima-san." Kazumi said breathlessly.

"How do you know my name?" Midorima peered at the girl in front of him suspiciously and she quickly glanced away. Kazumi couldn't afford another person to find out.

"Uhm… You play at my school of course!" Kazumi exclaimed. She wanted to punch herself for saying that. Now Midorima would question her about many things.

"I see…" The green haired player said. "What's your name?"

"Eh?" Kazumi looked at the player in surprise.

"You're not deaf are you?" Midorima said in exasperation. "I said, what's your name?"

"Oh… erhm… Kana!" Kazumi said.

"That's a weird name." Midorima said smiling. Kazumi was taken aback by how the usual cold player was smiling so kindly at her.

"I lived in America." She said without even thinking.

"Really? I would love to learn more about America. What's your homeroom?" Kazumi gulped and quickly thought of an excuse.

"Oh! It's getting late… I'm going to be late for… basketball practice… thanks for saving me Midorima-san!" She quickly hurried off, feeling a sense of dread after saying basketball practice.

"One last question!" Midorima yelled after her. "What is your zodiac sign?"

"Aquarius!" Kazumi yelled back before turning a corner.

"Aquarius, huh?" Midorima muttered to himself. "And she plays basketball… what an interesting girl."

**Author's Note: Some Midorima fluff is coming in~ Hope you liked this chapter~ Please review for some more ideas **


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Mina~ Gome for not updating in a while /slapped… but I was quite busy Thanks for all the awesome new followers (wow it's a booming… 46!) I just recently got really into Noragami (For those who have no idea what this is… CHECK IT OUT) The anime and manga are amazing and Yato is just pure awesome! Well… Back to the fanfiction, I'm planning on putting some more Midorima fluffu~ in and possibly _ (guess who) will make an appearance. BTW: This is in Midorima's POV and then we'll go into Kazumi's near the end.**

**Thefrozencherryblossom: Ufufu~ Yes it should~~~~~**

**Sakurayukari: Thank youuuuu~ Sorry so much for the late update **

**Meagagain: I wonder too… Maybe it might not end so badly… we might even see a tsundere Hanamiya /slapped**

**Fangirl: Pft~ Go ahead~ I think it is called a bishoujo /searches online**

**Guest: Really? What manga was it? I'm quite interested **

**Bunnygirl34: Pft~ Everyone is like "Why is it Hanamiya?" ****Poor Hanamiya**** But do not fear~ She shall be safe… possibly… a high chance~**

**Awwww (Guest): Midorima is cute (especially when he gets all tsundere /slapped) Pft, Hanamiya won't be that bad… hopefully**

**Shiro (Guest): Thank youuuu! OMG~ Do you know what you're name reminds me of? Shiro from K Project! /slapped**

Chapter 13

The ball bounced on the rim and fell into the basket. Six pair of eyes looked at the green haired player in surprise. It was rare for the Shooting Guard to nearly miss his shot, especially when he had such amazing aim. "Midorima-kun, the game is going to start in 3 hours. I hope you do know that we need you in this game." The red haired captain's crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion as he glared at the green haired player.

"Ah, yes. Sorry Akashi-kun." Midorima coughed as he pushed his glasses up nervously. The rest of the players gave him one last look before continuing to practice.

"Midorima-san, are you okay? You don't look so good." Kazumi walked up to the green haired player, worry clouding over her amber eyes. _Amber eyes… Just like those of the girl I bumped into yesterday._

"I'm fine Kazumi-san." He muttered and he felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. Out of all people, why did he have to think of that girl? Not only was she from America but her sign was Aquarius. Cancer and Aquarius should never interact… It would only bring bad luck. Speaking of bad luck, Midorima felt that he would miss a shot at least once today because of that girl. Why did he keep on thinking about her? _Shit._ "Akashi-kun. I forgot something at my house, may I go get it?" Midorima called out to the captain.

"As long as you're back before we head out to Junzou Middle! I think you need a little cool down." The captain replied before going back to talk to Kuroko. Midorima muttered a quick "thanks" and literally ran out the gym doors.

_Kana… Where can I find her? _The green haired player thought as he raced through the halls. He slammed open several classroom doors only to be greeted by surprised faces of students he didn't even care about. There was no sign of the black haired girl he had seen yesterday. Midorima's brows furrowed in annoyance as he continued to search for Kana. He suddenly screeched to a halt. _Why the hell am I even looking for her?_ He thought, getting more and more annoyed. Suddenly a flash of long black hair caught his eye and he sprinted to catch up to the girl. "Kana!" He yelled and grabbed the girl's shoulder.

Kazumi had seen the look of desperation in the green haired player's eyes when he ran out the gym door. She wondered what he was thinking about until she heard a faint "Kana". _Oh crap. I'm in trouble. _She beat herself up mentally on how she even came up with the information on this "Kana" yesterday. "Akashi-kun. I'm feeling kind of tired right now. Can I go to the infirmary and lay down until the game?" She said, trying her best to look meek and tired.

Akashi's eyes narrowed in suspicion as well as annoyance. "Fine." He said after a long pause and Kazumi casually walked out the gym doors. Once walking far enough so that none of the players could see her, she sprinted toward the locker room and took out her change of clothes. _Shit! I don't have the girl's uniform! _She thought. _Might as well just wear skirt. _Kazumi tried her best to change quickly and ran out the locker. She caught a glimpse of Midorima's green hair and quietly slipped by him. She walked a little slower and hoped that her plan would work.

A strong hand grabbed her arm. "Kana?" Kazumi turned around, pretending to look surprised.

"Midorima-kun?" She said, smiling in the process.

"I need to talk to you…" Midorima said and practically dragged her toward the school gates.

"What do you need from me?" Kazumi asked innocently as they stopped in front of the gates.

"I… um…" Midorima sputtered some nonsense, his face extremely red. Kazumi was taken aback by this. Who knew that the ever so calm Midorima would blush this much and be so awkward around girls?

"Take your time." She said and smiled sweetly.

"Ah… yes. So I was just wondering. Um… Do you want to play basketball sometime? I mean, you did say you played…" Midorima said and his face instantly reddened even more.

"Eh? Ah… uhm… That would be wonderful! When do you want to?" Kazumi asked, slightly surprised by how the green haired player acted.

"Is it possible… this Saturday?" Midorima asked.

"Sure!" Kazumi said brightly. "Let's say… 4 here at the gym?"

"At the basketball court down the road near Maji Burger." Midorima said. "And yes, 4 is a perfect time." The green haired player cleared and throat. "I must go to basketball practice. See you Kana-san." With that, Midorima turned and walked (a little bit too fast) toward the gym.

"Ah… that was a surprise." Kazumi muttered to herself. She quickly glanced at her cell phone and was surprised that only an hour had passed. _2 more hours to go… If I go back now, Akashi-san will get suspicious. _The black haired girl walked past the gates and headed toward the basketball court that Midorima was talking about. _Maybe I'll see if there is anyone to play with._ She thought as she entered the isolated court. At least that was what she thought until she saw a figure shooting in the corner.

"Dang it! Missed again!" The boy yelled as the ball bounced off the rim of the basket. Kazumi noted that he had a slight American accent and his hair was extremely red with a tinge of black on the edges. The boy was about to pick up the ball until he saw her standing there. "Oi! What are you looking at?" He asked as his face turned a little red.

"Ah… Nothing. Just watching you… uhm.. you know, play." Kazumi said nervously, hoping that she didn't anger the boy in front of her.

"Well, you didn't have to see me miss that shot did you?" He replied, grinning playfully.

"If you don't mind, is it okay if I play with you?" Kazumi asked.

"Sure! Why not? I've heard players in Japan are strong! I want to test that theory! What's your name?"

"Kazumi Takahashi. You don't really mind if a girl plays with you?"

"I don't mind! Basketball isn't about what gender you are, it's about your skill and how much you love it!" The boy answered smiling.

"I didn't know that you would be so smart." Kazumi said, stifling a laugh when she saw the look of annoyance appear in the boy's crimson eyes. "What's your name?"

"Kagami Taiga!" The boy answered indignantly. "And I'm not stupid for your information."

"Bakagami it is." Kazumi replied smiling.

"Oi! Who you callin' a baka?" Kagami yelled. "Let's settle this with a game of basketball!"

"Sounds good to me! And I'm not going to lose." Kagami's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Kazumi say the last words in English.

"It's on!" He replied back, smiling in anticipation.

**Author's Note: Most awkward conversation ever… but Kagami made his appearance~~~ And from now on the underlined portions are meant to be in English, as they usually speak in Japanese~~~ Hope you like and please review~~~ That might make chapters come in faster 3**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Heh… Spring Break is finally here. Decided to post a new chapter before I leave to go to the beach~~~ Hope you like… maybe… Ah yes, and thanks for all the amazing reviews~ It really gets me pumping to write more 3 To new readers that are guests, I suggest you to put a little nickname on the Guest Title so that I can recognize you~ After all, reviews do help the writer connect with the reader **

**Fangirl (Guest): Yesh it's Bakagami~~~~~ the baka~ jkjk **

**Bunnygirl34 (Guest): I think Bakagami is definitely a Bakagami… along with Ahomine No hard feelings guys~ They're just on the dense side other than basketball**

**Meagain (Guest): Bakeneko? Pft… that's new~~ I should start calling him that (He'll kill me)**

**Sakurayukari: Lol… Good thing I don't get banned from the computer… actually I sometimes do… BUT I HAVE MY PHONE! MUAHAHAHA~ I'll try to update on Tuesdays then… if I have time **

**Guest: Oh no~ I'm on the second season on the anime (newest episode) and on the newest manga chapter… I just had to wait for the right time until Kazumi met Kagami… you know how he was in America when the GoM was in middle school? Oh joy… gave out a spoiler :P**

**Awww (Guest): Oh yes~ The harem continues (isn't that the best part? For all the hot guys to fall for the girl?) and of course Kagami appears… it's pretty obvious what will happen :P**

Chapter 14

"Damn. You're actually pretty good!" Kagami panted as he tried to steal the ball.

"It helps that I'm so little." Kazumi answered back as she dodged the hand that was aiming for her weak spot. "You don't really think you can win against me right?"__She asked in a playful tone as she dribbled the ball toward the hoop.

"I think I can." Kagami answered, his crimson eyes narrowing in determination. Kazumi smiled and took a step back. Holding the ball in a shooting form, she jumped and shot it. Kagami barely had anytime to register what had happened before the ball swished inside the basket. "Not bad." Kagami whistled as he jogged over to get the ball. "But now it's my turn."

Without a warning, the red haired player launched himself toward Kazumi and swept past her. "Damn." Kazumi muttered as she whipped around to follow the other player. She saw Kagami bend and shoot the ball. "Not so fast!" She muttered as she raced to stop the ball. Just as the black haired girl jumped, she realized that she was too late. Her finger barely touched the ball as it spun toward the basket. The ball hit the backboard, spun a few times, and finally went into the net. Both players looked at each other in determination and Kazumi was reminded of the game against Aomine. Although the red haired player was a little messier than the tanned player, he still had the skills. Speaking of Aomine… her game was in 30 minutes! Akashi was going to kill her. "Sorry Bakagami. I gotta go now… have a game in 30 minutes.

"Where do you play basketball?" Kagami asked, his eyes showing a hint of respect for her. He didn't bother to get mad that she called him 'Bakagami'.

"Teiko Middle… why do you ask?" Kazumi answered.

"I just wanted to know." The red haired player said, scratching his head awkwardly. "We should play again sometime… here's my number." Kagami quickly ran toward his bag, took out a piece of paper, and scribbled some numbers on it. "Call me whenever you want a challenge." He said handing the paper to her.

"Thanks…" Kazumi said, scanning the paper quickly. "Is this your American phone number?"

"My cell phone." Kagami answered. "Do you have one?" Kazumi nodded and told him her own. "Thanks. Let's meet up again and play. I really enjoyed it." Kagami grinned at her and she smiled back at him. "See ya'!" Kazumi yelled as she waved at the player. Kagami waved back at her and she saw him continue to practice shooting.

It had been a while since Kagami had met someone so good at basketball. He shot another basket and with a _swish_ the ball went in the basket perfectly. He was about to reach for the ball when he noticed a blue haired boy holding a basketball in front of him. "WHOA!" Kagami yelled in surprise. Since when was that boy here? He was surprised when the boy handed him the basketball. "T-thanks?" Kagami said, still kind of freaked out by the short boy in front of him.

"You're welcome." The blue haired boy answered quietly. He then continued to walk on without further motion of talking to Kagami. When the boy had turned a corner that was when Kagami's brain had registered a tiny detail. That boy was a basketball player… a basketball player from Teiko. It was the same school as the one Kazumi had told him. Kagami felt his heart skip and he pictured the basketball players in Teiko. If all of them were as amazing as Kazumi and the boy he had just met, Japan might not be as bad as he thought it would be… Especially with Kazumi there to play with him.

"That took you long enough." Akashi said coolly as Kazumi raced into the gym panting.

"Sorry… Akashi…-kun!" Kazumi wheezed as she squatted down to catch her breath. "I met someone along the way."

"What? You played him or somethin'?" Aomine drawled as he helped her up from the gym floor.

"In fact I did." Kazumi retorted back and Aomine chuckled at how defensive the player got.

"Well because we were waiting for you, Kuroko went to find you." Akashi muttered as he took out his phone. "I better call him to meet us at Junzou."

"Kazumicchi~ Who did you play against?" Kise asked as he came up from behind her and ruffled the black hair of the shorter player.

"Eh? Uhm… Just an American kid that was on the court near Maji Burger." She answered looking a bit annoyed. "Kise-kun, will you stop touching my hair?"

"Ah~ Sorry, sorry." The blond haired player said as he smiled apologetically. He then turned to look at the large purple haired player that was munching on his snacks. "Muracchi, you should stop eating. I'm afraid you're going to get a stomach ache." Kise whined.

"Oi! Kise! Stop annoying everyone." Midorima muttered as he held up his lucky item. It didn't help that he was carrying scissors which gleamed in the light.

"Midoricchi is so mean! Just a second ago you were blus…" Before the blond player could finish, a quick _fwoosh_ sound was heard and then Kise found the scissors that were in Midorima's hand a second ago, impaled in the wall centimeters beside him.

"You were saying?" Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses. Before Kise could stammer a reply, Akashi came back with his phone in hand.

"Kuroko said he'll meet us there. Let's get going." All five players nodded at their captain and they walked out the gym door.

"Kazumi, you ready for this?" Aomine asked, his eyes gleaming with adrenaline. "Ready to get revenge on those bastards, and beat them within seconds?" The tanned player looked pumped and ready to play at any second.

"Definitely!" Kazumi said as she smiled at the player next to her. When she played basketball alongside Aomine, it felt like she was in a whole different world of sports. A world where she could never lose. Aomine grinned back at her and he held out his fist, in which Kazumi bumped it.

"Let's do this!" Aomine yelled and Kazumi noticed the entire players in front of her smile. With her team, there was no way they would lose.

**Author's Note: Ahhh~ That was interesting to write~ The next chapter is gonna be all basketball… and to those that were fangirling about Kagami, he ain't gone yet Sigh… I really love Aomine-chan~ See you guys after Spring Break 3**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hi Hi~ Sorry for the late update~ Just been really busy with deviant art and all that :P I hope you like this chapter 3 Thanks for all the support and new follower~ I'm already at about 60 (and that's amazing!) ****Kuroko No Basuke Season 2 ended **

**Meagain (Guest): Lol~ I actually really love the nickname Bakaneko~ It's cute :P Thanks for sticking with my fanfiction 3 It means so much to me**

**Awww: Oh yes~ In the manga *SPOILER* (not in the anime yet) it turns out that when Kuroko was in middle school, he actually met Kagami (on the courts and actually talked to him… barely…) IT WAS A KAGAKURO MOMENT! /slapped Thanks for waiting so patiently for the slow writer over here **

Chapter 15

"Thank you very much!" The twelve players yelled as they bowed down on the basketball court. Teiko had won again by at least 20 points and the six players were happy. Kazumi glanced at Hanamiya who had barely talked or even looked at her during the entire game. She saw his eyes quickly scan her and then dart away. _He still can't be thinking about that can he?_ She wondered, fear building up inside her. That would have explained the reason he was ignoring her and not going one on one with her even when she had the ball. Instead, the black haired player had made Imayoshi take care of her. _Just cause you now find out that I'm a girl doesn't change the fact that I can play!_ Kazumi thought indignantly and walked off the court beside Aomine. The tanned player bumped fists with her and smiled.

"We creamed them didn't we?" He said grinning widely and Kazumi nodded.

"Kazumicchi~! You did awesome today!" Kise yelled as he gave her a high five. The blonde player learned not to try to hug the shorter player during the past few weeks.

"Thanks Kise-kun. You did too!" Kazumi replied smiling. "Nice passes Kuroko-kun." She yelled at the phantom player who was taking a swig of water.

"Thanks Kazumi-san." Kuroko said, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Murasakibara yawned a little and stretched, nearly hitting Kazumi as he swung his monstrous arms up.

"Oh! Sorry Kazu-chin!" The purple haired player drawled as he moved his hand to pat the player next to him. "Didn't see you there."

"It's fine Murasakibara-kun." She said, avoiding the colossal hand that was reaching down. She turned to look at Midorima who was looking off into the distance. "Midorima-kun?" She asked. "Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately."

The green haired player looked at her. "I'm fine Kazumi." He said. "Just… have a lot on my mind." He turned to Akashi who was talking to Junzou's captain. "Akashi, I'm going to take my leave first." The red haired captain nodded and continued to talk with the player in front of him.

"Akashi-kun. I would like to leave too!" Kazumi said after Midorima left.

"All of you are excused." The captain said turning around to look at his team. "See you all tomorrow in the gym for practice." With that the captain turned back toward the other captain and they again began to converse about the game. Kazumi bid the players farewell and walked out the gym doors.

"Now… what else to buy." Kazumi muttered to herself as she hoisted a bag onto her shoulders. "Ah yes! New basketball shoes. Mine are getting a bit worn out." She scanned the streets and found a store that sold sportswear. The black haired player walked toward the store but automatically stopped when she saw Murasakibara standing there. She slowly turned around, hoping that the purple haired player wouldn't see her but got away with no avail.

"Kazu-chin? Come here! I need you to help me choose some shorts. Mine are getting too small." The larger player beckoned her over and she sighed in defeat.

"I didn't know that Murasakibara-kun came here to buy sportswear." Kazumi said awkwardly as she shifted through a rack of shorts.

"Eh? Aka-chin made me come here. He said that I needed a new pair." Murasakibara drawled as he lifted up a pair of purple shorts. "Do you think these look good enough?" Kazumi nodded and suddenly gasped in surprise when the purple haired player dragged her to the dressing room. "We'll see. Kazu-chin needs to help me."

"M-Murasakibara-kun… I think you can do this on your own…" Kazumi started but the larger player didn't answer. Instead he continued to drag her and closed the dressing room door behind him. "W-wait…." Before the black haired player could finish what she was saying, Murasakibara began to lazily take off his pants. Kazumi quickly turned away blushing.

"Kazu-chin? What's wrong?" Murasakibara asked. "Are you feeling bad?" The purple haired player reached out to feel her forehead.

"P-please just put on some clothes." Kazumi said quickly still facing the wall with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Why? Is something the matter?" The larger player narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It's nothing." The black haired girl replied, her voice quavering a little.

The purple haired player pushed Kazumi up the wall forcing her to face him. "I don't like liars." Murasakibara whined as his violet eyes flashed in annoyance. His chest suddenly pressed against hers and a little squeak erupted from Kazumi. "Kazu-chin… are you… a girl?" The larger player asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Uhm… Please don't tell anyone." Kazumi begged realizing there was no point in lying to Murasakibara.

"Well… since it's Kazu-chin… I'll keep it a secret." The larger player said after thinking for a while. "But does anyone else know?"

"I know Kuroko knows… and Hanamiya." Kazumi said sheepishly. Murasakibara shrugged and let go of Kazumi (who didn't notice that he was gripping her arm until later).

"Kazu-chin. Your secret is safe with me! Don't worry." Murasakibara said smiling and Kazumi was taken aback by how kind the player looked when he smiled.

"T-thanks." She managed to say before exiting the dressing room.

"Kazumi-san! Is everything all right?" Kuroko asked on the other side of the phone, his voice filled with worry. "Where are you? I'm going to head there right now!"

"E-eh?" Kazumi didn't even realize she had called Kuroko. Right after running out of the shop, she automatically called the first person she could think of. "N-no… it's fine. I just panicked… that's all."

"Did someone figure out?" Leave it to Kuroko to guess what happened. Nothing could go unnoticed from the phantom player. "Who is it?"

"Murasakibara-kun." She managed to say.

"Murasakibara-kun? He's fine… as long as you make sure not to let anyone else know, it will be perfectly fine."

"Thanks Kuroko-kun… I got to go now. Just talking to you made me feel better." Kazumi said smiling.

"I-it was nice talking to you too. And I'm glad that nothing happened to you." The phantom player answered back on the phone. "See you tomorrow during practice." With a click, Kuroko hung up before Kazumi could reply. The black haired player was just about to close her phone when she remembered Kagami.

"I really need to cool off right now." She muttered to herself. After fighting with herself for a few minutes, she decided to call the red haired basketball player.

"Hello?" Kagami's deep voice answered after the third ring. He sounded out of breath and Kazumi guessed that he was practicing right now.

"A-ah Kagami-kun… Sorry to bother you right now… You seem to be practicing." Kazumi stammered, embarrassed she had even bothered to call him.

"No it's fine…" The red haired boy said and Kazumi swore she could hear him smiling behind those words. "What do you want Kazumi?"

"Today's been a rough day… do you mind if we play for a little bit?" Kazumi felt herself redden when she asked that. Even after staying with a bunch of boys for several months still wasn't enough to make her used to talking to them.

"Sure! I'll meet you at the court… it's going to take me about 10 minutes." Kagami replied. "See ya'"

"Yea… See ya'" Kazumi answered and hung up. What the hell was she doing? She barely even knew him yet he was one of the first people that she went to when she needed to play basketball. She pondered on whether to call Aomine but she remembered that he had after school tutoring. Grabbing her bag that she dropped on the ground in a panic, Kazumi jogged toward the basketball court. She didn't bother to take off the male clothes she wore. All she thought of was that she was going to play basketball.

**Author's Note: I've actually got the whole story planned out… lol Just a hint, she is going to end up liking two specific guys (let's see if you can guess who)~ see you next week~ I would love reviews since it gets me motivated to write more (although I already am really motivated to write and finish this fanfiction)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: It's amazing how many followers I got in the past week! But… Since I have the whole story basically written in my head… I'm sorry to say… but in about 4 chapters, it's gonna get quite sad and dramatic SO DON'T KILL ME! I know some of you didn't sign up for drama (maybe some of you did) but I'm planning it to be really dramatic… lol. Erhm… Some of you guessed who she would fall in love with and end up with and all that but it turns out to be a plot twist! Whoop Whoop! The fanfiction will be longer than expected (since they'll go into high school) so bear with me Oh yea… Just a clue… you might start to hate Kazumi a teeney tiny bit~ Don't hate me for that :P But I'm prepared for some love squares~**

**Meagain (Guest): Lol~ Yesh, the scene! Yah… at first I was actually gonna plan to make her do just that… but I was like "How am I gonna end this fanfiction?"…. ****Was it that easy to guess?**

**Bunnygirl34 (Guest): Boytoys~ lol I'm sure it's quite easy to guess since almost half of the reviewers got them :P**

**Mochushi: Thanks~ I think Kazumi as a character is quite rare to find now days. Oh god… HOW DID YOU KNOW? T-T Everyone is literally guessing them!**

**Rwisher: I'm so glad T-T Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**Guest-chan: I shall take your advice into consideration… I think so far only Hanamiya, Kagami and Midorima know her true appearance~ I shall make the other's see her look BEAUTIFUL! Thank you for the awesome review~**

**MRoque: Oh thank you so much 3 I'm glad you can stand my OC **

Chapter 16

"Oi! Bakagami! I'm right here!" Kazumi yelled as she ran on the court where the red haired player was waiting. Kagami looked around and finally he saw her. His mouth widened in surprise when he saw her in male clothing.

"K-kazumi?" He asked uncertainly.

"Of course I'm Kazumi you baka!" She huffed indignantly and Kagami broke out into a grin.

"Why are you wearing male clothes?" He asked as he stifled a laugh.

"It's a secret~" Kazumi answered playfully and Kagami's grin faded.

"Can't you tell me?" He asked seriously. His face had a pained look to it.

"I was just playing around!" Kazumi replied feeling a little guilty and Kagami grinned sheepishly. "In order to get on my school's basketball team, I had to dress up as a guy… and no one could know about it."

"Does that mean that… you change with your team mates?" Kagami said looking a little terrified.

"Not really…" Kazumi answered and Kagami raised an eyebrow. "You know what… Let's drop this conversation and start playing!" She picked up the basketball and began to dribble it. "I'm going to beat you up!" She said and Kagami smirked.

"I'm not going to lose this time!" He yelled and chased after her.

Momoi hated her. The new player on the basketball team. Sure she was good and all but she got all the attention. The pink haired girl had realized that Kazumi was a girl right when she walked into the gym on her first day but the coach had already warned her about this. Kazumi wouldn't have been this bad if only Aomine hadn't paid that much attention to her. Even though the tanned player didn't know that Kazumi was a girl, he would soon enough develop feelings for her whether she looked like a guy or not.

Momoi had known Aomine almost since she had moved into the neighborhood. He was mean to her at first and she hated him at their first meeting. That was until she was being bullied by a bunch of guys at her school in 3rd grade.

_Flashback_

"Why is your hair pink?" A boy asked yanking a girl's hair. He laughed when the girl began to burst into tears.

"Aw, look! She's crying!" Another boy yelled and he grabbed the hem of her skirt. The boy yanked her skirt up and a chorus of laughter echoed around the school building.

"S-stop it!" The girl sobbed and she turned to hit the boy that lifted her skirt. Instead, she was harshly pushed to the ground.

"Just because you're new to the school doesn't mean that you're the best!" A girl piped in and she grabbed a trash can that was next to the gang and threw it on top of Momoi. The trash hit the pink haired girl on the head and she fell to the floor once more. Just as she was about to black out she heard a boy's voice yell across the room.

"Oi! Leave her alone you brats! Just cause' she's way better than ya'll doesn't mean that you can bully her like that. If you don't leave now, you can leave with a broken nose!" Through her hazy eyesight, Momoi could barely see the gang scramble in fear. She heard footsteps and a pair of lean but strong arms lift her up. "You're gonna be alright." The boy whispered softly to her and she saw a pair of large blue eyes and tan skin. "They won't ever bother you again."

_End of Flashback_

Momoi had fallen in love with Aomine shortly after that. But because of how dense he was, he never returned her feelings. "Oi! Satsuki! Don't daydream when we're walking! You could get run over!" A deep male voice woke her from her thoughts and she found herself looking at the bright blue eyes of the man she had fallen in love with. They looked back at her with worry and she smiled.

"Dai-chan is so cute when your worrying about someone!" She chirped happily and snuggled on the tanned player's toned chest.

"Satsuki… your acting weird today." Aomine grumbled but didn't make any motion to push her off.

"It's only around you." Momoi murmured softly.

"What did you say?" Aomine asked looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing Dai-chan!" Momoi replied beaming up at him and the tanned player grinned at her.

Kazumi was sweating buckets by the time Kagami had gone home. She looked at the time and found that it was already 5. _Aomine must already be done with tutoring. I'll go meet him at school since he usually stays behind and practices basketball._ Kazumi jogged toward the school and she saw the tanned player walking down the sidewalk. Just as she was about to call him she saw him jog toward a girl on the other side of the road. _Does he have a girlfriend? Probably not._ Kazumi thought. She felt a pang in her chest but ignored it. Making sure that no one was looking, she crept up closer to hear what they were saying.

"Dai-chan!" She heard Momoi's voice and instantly her hopes plummeted. Who knew that Aomine was close to the manager? Aomine murmured something and suddenly the pink haired girl snuggled onto the tanned player's chest. A look of surprise appeared on Aomine's face but he didn't move. Turning back around Kazumi began to walk back. She had this new feeling in her chest and it was getting painful. She looked back and saw Aomine smiling down at Momoi and the pain in her chest grew worse. Kazumi came to realize that this feeling…. Was jealousy.

**Author's Note: Getting closer to the dramatic part! But first… the GoM members have to find out she's a girl~ Please review and that might get chapters out faster! I have no school Friday so I might update this ^-^**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey~ Sorry for the really slow update ^^ Well… surprise surprise, the GoM find out she's a girl in here~ Have fun **

**MRocks: Yessssss~ The "uh oh" coooommmmes :P**

**Meagain (Guest): Oh you'll seeeeeee~ Psh, Momoi is actually gonna play a huge role from now on…**

"K-kazumi?" Aomine looked at her in disbelief, his eyes clouded in hurt. "Why didn't you tell me… you were a girl?"

She couldn't form her thoughts into words. After looking at the tanned player, she felt an immense guilt pile on top of her. "A-aomine…" She started but the tanned player cut her off.

"I need some time to think…" He said turning around. "…alone." He wouldn't meet her eyes and turned to walk away. The pink haired girl beside him looked at Kazumi with a face of pure victory and she turned to follow the tanned player.

"W-wait! I… I can explain this!" Kazumi yelled, desperate to get Aomine to turn and look at her. The tanned player didn't even stop and continued walking. The black haired player felt her heart throb and she clutched the fabric of the dress she was wearing. This was supposed to be her best birthday but instead it turned out to be a total disaster.

5 hours ago

Kazumi walked out of the dressing room with a pale blue dress on. She looked at her reflection and smiled a little. It had been a while since she had last worn something so pretty. Turning a little to study her back, she found Kise rummaging through some clothes on the opposite side of her.

"I wonder what Kazumicchi would like for his birthday…" Kise mumbled to himself and Kazumi nearly gasped in surprise. Since when did the blond haired player know her birthday? Kise picked out a fancy shirt and grinned at it. He turned around and accidently bumped into Kazumi. "Sorry…" The blonde said smiling at her. He suddenly froze and studied the black haired girl for a moment. "Kazumicchi?" He said slowly. "Is that you Kazumicchi?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Kazumi said in a hurry, not looking at the blonde haired player.

"Why are you in female… oh… you are a female aren't you…?" Kise said still looking at Kazumi. "Kazumicchi is really pretty~" He smiled and turned to walk back and put the shirt on the rack.

"W-wait! I'm not…" Kazumi started but the blonde cut her off.

"I don't know why you're pretending to be a guy but I won't ask… Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret~" Kise smiled again at the blushing player and turned to walk away. "By the way~ Kazumicchi should really wear more dresses around me~ You look absolutely stunning." With that, the blonde player walked out of the store.

Kazumi felt herself redden even more. "T-that baka!" She muttered to herself. She turned to walk back into the dressing room and buy the dress. This was the first time someone had complimented on how pretty she was…

Midorima had decided to walk a little after practice. He really wasn't in a good mood and apparently Cancer was supposed to have something surprising happen to him. He turned a corner and found himself slamming into a girl.

"Ow…" The girl mumbled as she picked herself up. "That hurt…" She rubbed her head and opened one amber eye to look at the green haired player.

"Sorry…" Midorima mumbled. He looked up and suddenly his eyes widened in surprise. "Kana?"

"Eh… Oh! It's Midorima!" The girl said smiling at him. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Y-yeah…" The green haired player mumbled and he picked himself up. Holding out his hand, he helped the black haired girl get up. Just as he was about to walk away, he saw a Teiko Basketball gym bag lying by her legs. "Is that…" Midorima pointed at the bag in surprise.

"Eh? Oh this…." The girl looked a bit scared for a second but she managed to force a smile. "This is…"

"Wait…Kana you can't be…" Midorima looked a little closer at the girl. Amber eyes, black hair… An image of Kazumi flashed through his mind. His smile was the same as Kana's… "Kana… are you Kazumi from my basketball team?" Midorima finally said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"W-well…" Kazumi stuttered.

Midorima sighed. "You better have a good explanation for this." He peeked at the girl in front of him and couldn't help but blush a little. Who knew that the ace at his basketball player turned out to be a beautiful girl? "I'll leave you alone for now. " Midorima said, pushing up his glasses to cover up his embarrassment. "Don't worry… I'll keep your secret." With that, he walked quickly off toward a random store.

Kazumi sighed. So much for keeping her identity a secret… Everyone on the basketball team knew she was a girl (and she figured Momoi and Akashi knew with their intelligence) except Aomine… This was becoming a total mess. She sighed and walked slowly back toward the school. Before she made it to the school gates, she saw Momoi and Aomine walking toward her direction.

"Oh! Is that Kazumi?" Momoi said and she skipped up to the black haired player. "Ah… wait." The pink haired player looked at the outfit Kazumi was wearing and she turned around. "I think I got the wrong person…"

"What do you mean?" Aomine muttered in annoyance as he slowly walked up behind Momoi. He looked at Kazumi and raised an eyebrow. "It's obvious that this isn't Kazumi! This is a freakin' girl!" Aomine grinned at Kazumi. "Sorry for botherin' ya'. My friend right here just thought you were one of my basketball team mates."

"Y-yea…" Kazumi said, a little surprised by the sudden encounter.

"Wait a second Dai-chan…" Momoi said as she studied Kazumi a bit longer. "This IS Kazumi! Her amber eyes and her black hair! I'm sure this is a wig!" With a victorious smile, Momoi yanked off Kazumi's long hair and the tanned player looked at her in surprise.

"K-kazumi?" He said uncertainly and Kazumi turned her head away.

"Sorry… Aomine…" She said feeling shame weigh down on her.

Present Time

Kazumi wanted to reach out and grab Aomine's shirt but the expression on his face made her stop.

"Dai-chan! I know where we should go to make you feel better~" Momoi said smiling seductively up at the tanned player.

"Yea… sure…" The tanned player said absentmindedly and Momoi hugged him.

"Yay!" She said and Kazumi felt her heart throb once again. "I'll make sure you forget all about Kazumi-chan~"

**Author's Note: FINALLY everyone knows that she's a girl~ Now for Kazumi to get Aomine back on her side 3**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Pft~ I actually think it's amazing how I could get so many readers to hate Momoi… which was the whole point since you'll hate her throughout this fanfiction (I'm so sorry TAT) Well… I hope I can get through this chapter… maybeh… T0T I'm so close to getting to the dramatic part! Probably gonna be in this chapter…**

**FrozenC: Sorry I just had to call you that /slapped… Lol, I'm glad that I got my message-ish through (Although I kinda like Momoi I just had to make her the bad guy /sobs)**

**MRocks: Yep~ Momoi will be even worse throughout the fanfiction /grossly sobs**

**ReikoHimitsu: Yah… she does sound a bit evil…. But I guess that's the whole point~ I'M SO GLAD 3**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane: Keep that left fist up cause you'll be needing it throughout the next chapters. Let's just say I got a little excited and made the chapter go by quickly… XD**

**My Name is Alice: Ah yes~ It's obvious that she likes Aomine :D Let's see if you can guess the other. Oh thank you so much~ I'm glad you like the cover XD I really hope I can improve my writing /sobs**

**Guest-chan (Guest): I shall try my best! :D**

Chapter 18

The red haired male groaned as he got up to pick up the phone that was ringing non-stop by his bed stand. He was supposed to be doing homework but after playing basketball all night yesterday, he thought he deserved some rest. The red head drowsily looked at the screen and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hello?" He said, barely containing the yawn.

"K-Kagami?" Kazumi's voice came from the other side of the phone. She sounded unsure and a little depressed.

"What's up Kazumi? You want to play basketball or something?" Kagami said getting up and stretching.

"No… That's not why I called you… it's about…" She paused and Kagami heard her voice hitch a little.

"Kazumi? Oi… are you okay?" Kagami felt a little worried. "Tell me where you are. I'm coming. Don't move." Kazumi muttered an address and the red head grabbed his jacket and ran out the room. "Mom! I need to go out!" Not bothering to hear his mother's reply, Kagami jogged out the house. He turned right and headed to Teiko Middle. As he got closer, Kagami noticed a girl with pink hair clinging onto a tan, dark blue haired boy. The expression on the boy looked pained and Kagami noticed the uniforms they were wearing. As he sped past the tanned boy, both of them glanced at each other and Kagami felt a strange aura surrounding the boy. His aura seemed dangerous and wild… something close to a panther.

"Dai-chan! You should stop thinking about her! She's only going to make you feel worse!" The pink haired girl said as she dragged the boy away from Kagami. The tanned boy listlessly followed her, his eyes darting back in front of him, away from Kagami's fierce red ones.

"Shit… where is she?" He muttered to himself and he ran forward. Kagami spotted a figure in front of the school gates and he sprinted toward it. "Kazumi!" He yelled and the figure turned around. "Hey are…" He stopped as he saw the expression the black haired girl was making. Kazumi had tears rolling down her face and her expression looked lost and pained.

"Kagami…" Kazumi wiped away a tear and she tried to smile at the red haired male. "Y-you came…" Her voice broke and tears began to roll back down her face. "I-I'm sorry… I don't know what's wrong with…" She quieted down when Kagami suddenly hugged her and brushed away her tears.

"Shh… It's okay. You don't need to speak… just… stay like this until you feel better." Kagami tightened his arms around Kazumi and began to somewhat cradle her awkwardly. Her body trembled and he could feel her tears staining his shirt.

They stayed like that until the sunset. Kagami heard Kazumi mutter something about "Aomine" after she had fallen asleep. He carried the black haired girl to his house and set her in his room. Making sure that his parents had left for dinner, he sneaked back out to get some fresh air. For some reason, Kagami realized that he had fallen in love with Kazumi.

Momoi pouted as she sat on the opposite side of Aomine. He wouldn't talk to her and barely acknowledged her existence. "Dai-chan!" Sh yelled in annoyance and crawled up toward him.

"What…" He muttered, glancing back at her with equal annoyance.

"I told you to stop thinking about Kazumi!"

"I'm not! Satsuki! Stop bothering me!" The tanned player growled and got up. "I'm going out for some fresh air…" Before he walked out the door and he turned to look at the pink haired girl. "Don't you dare follow me." Momoi flinched as the tanned player slammed the door. She was just trying to help him… and she hated when he was thinking about Kazumi…

Aomine rubbed the back of his head as he walked out into the cool night air. After learning about Kazumi's true appearance, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The tanned player felt hurt that she hadn't told him before and kept the secret from him. After calling all the team members, it seemed that they already knew. "Maybe she hates me…" He muttered and kicked a pebble. The pebble bounced a few meters and was stopped by a pair of feet. Aomine looked up and found him face to face with the red haired boy he saw running past him after he left Kazumi.

"Oi… are you Aomine?" The boy asked arrogantly and Aomine raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Who are you?" He said suspiciously.

"I'm Kagami Taiga! You know Kazumi don't you." The red haired boy said narrowing his eyes.

"What does he… She have to do with this conversation." Aomine said, also narrowing his eyes. This red haired kid was annoying him.

"She was crying because of you… what did you fucking do?!" The red haired boy grabbed Aomine's collar and jerked the tanned player towards him.

"OI! Let go of me you bastard! I didn't do anything! In fact it's her fault she…" Aomine paused after he processed what the red head had said. "… wait… she was crying?"

Kagami looked at Aomine in surprise. "You didn't know she was crying?" Kagami suddenly punched Aomine and the tanned player fell to the ground. "She fuckin' cried for 3 hours straight on my shoulder because of YOU!" The red head glared at Aomine. "I think it's better if Kazumi completely forgets a conceited bastard like you. She deserves someone better than this… she deserves me…" Kagami muttered the last few words and he turned around in annoyance. Before Aomine could say anything, Kagami had already left.

"What the hell…" The tanned player rubbed his bruised cheek in annoyance but his expression changed to sadness. "Was Kazumi really crying?"

Kazumi rubbed her eyes as she walked out of Kagami's house. After thanking him more than ten times she had left sheepishly. "Oi… take care of yourself alright? If you need anything… well I can't say that I'll be there but call me. I'll be going back to America in 2 weeks…" Kagami yelled from the front door.

"Y-yeah… Thanks again Kagami." Kazumi said smiling at the red haired player. She was glad today was a Saturday and she wouldn't be able to meet any of the basketball players, especially Aomine. She still felt guilty about not telling the tanned player… and after seeing his pained face she couldn't bear seeing him again. Kazumi yawned and she turned the corner around into the small town. While walking Kazumi continued to think about Aomine and how he would act if she suddenly met him. A sudden car horn woke her from her daydreaming and she looked to her left in surprise. On the road was a little girl that was picking up a doll and behind her, a car was honking for the child to leave the road. "Shit!" Kazumi yelled as she ran toward the child. She knew that the car wouldn't have enough time to hit the brakes. Grabbing the child, Kazumi used her body as a shield and closed her eyes. The car's tires screeched loudly against the road and she heard screams from around the area. _Am I going to get hit?_ Kazumi thought as she gripped the girl's trembling body closer to hers. Closing her eyes, Kazumi waited for the impact of the car.

BAM! A body slammed against hers and she was pushed onto the sidewalk. Kazumi's head hit a lamp post and she felt her vision dim. She could barely hear the screams of people and men yelling for an ambulance. Just she fainted, Kazumi realized something. The person that had pushed her out of the way and took the crash had tan skin and stunning blue eyes.

**Author's Note: … Please review after this horrible chapter /sobbs**


End file.
